


Cause baby, I'm a dark star <Joshler>

by TheDigitalDreamer



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Brendon Urie is Vampire Royalty, Computer hacker Patrick Stump, Death, Detective Pete Wentz, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, It gets a bit dark before it gets better, Language, M/M, Mad Scientist Gerard Way, Murder, My first Joshler fic, Mystery, On the Run, Slow Burn, Tyler has naughty dreams, Vampire Dallon Weekes, Vampire Hunter Jenna Black, Vampire Hunter Josh Dun, Vampire Ryan Ross, Vampire Spencer Smith, Vampire Tyler Joseph, Vampire hunter Halsey, Vampire hunter Mark Eshleman, Violence, crazy ride, hopefully not chessy, i'll add more as i write, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDigitalDreamer/pseuds/TheDigitalDreamer
Summary: Tyler has a troubled past and is on the run from the one who turned him.Josh is a vampire hunter in training hoping to live up to his families expectations.Or the one where Josh is a vampire hunter, Tyler is a vampire and they find themselves in a case of forbidden love. <3Let me know if you want this to continue. This is my first Joshler fic so feedback is appreciated ; )





	1. When young blood escapes

**Author's Note:**

> We learn a bit of Tyler's past plus, Tyler and Josh meet.

Black, that's all he saw as his hands shook violently. His veins burned and body convulsed in pain. It stretched like a raging storm pounding heavily on his fragile form. His skin was ice cold and pale and his eyes contained heavy purple and black circles beneath them. He was in a damp and dark basement, so dark he couldn't see a thing. He yelled and screamed his voice hoarse. The pain felt like it was a force of it's own trying to rip through his weak body like a thousand hot and searing knives.

The well of tears dried days ago, all he could do now moan but even that was hard to do. 

He was shivering lying on a damp dirt floor. His teeth were chattering gratingly, bone upon bone. It hurt, everything hurt. He wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't it just stop!

“You can't refuse to feed forever ya know?” A chilling voice resonated through the room. 

Tyler whimpered. He couldn't give in, he wouldn't.

An icy finger caressed his sticky cheek. He winced and recoiled.

The deep laughter boomed, mocking him.

He swallowed hard, though his mouth was too dry. His tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth like velcro. 

“Pleeassee....I..I...don't.. want.. this!” Tyler spoke weakly as he curled in on himself, fragile arms wrapped around his shrinking frame. 

The strangers hand grabbed his face harshly. 

“I'm afraid you don't have that luxury anymore my dear. What you are now is a forever kind of deal.” 

Tyler only grunted, the movement and the words only aided his pain.

“I hate to see you in this much pain, all you have to do is feed and all this misery will fade away.”

Everyday “he” visited him. Tempting him with the chance to make his pain go away.  
Soon he no longer felt the cold and his senses started to kick into overload. He could hear just about everything. He covered his sore ears, it was all too much. But the smells, the smells were unreal. Everything was so potent, from the mildew on the walls to the sulfur in the water within the basements pipes, the smell of mud and sweat. His stomach churned and if he had anything left in him he would have retched all over the floor.

He found himself sleeping a lot which he figured was from his weakened state. It had been a form of solitude. He would escape the pain and no longer be locked inside the wretched basement. But even that reprieve soon abandoned him.

He started dreaming of blood, thick and sweet like honey. Warm and delightful, smooth as silk running down his throat. It was euphoric in every way and he just couldn't contain the feeling it evoked. He wanted more and more, it was never enough. Bodies lay like empty vessels at his feet discarded like trash.

He would wake up every time with a scream of utter sorrow. He was becoming a monster and a side of him wanted it, while the other side would cower in horror. He had become two sides of the same coin, a man and a monster each fighting for dominance. 

He was beginning to see who would win out in the end. His twitching body stilled as he broke inside, surrendering his body in defeat. 

He let go.

He never heard the door to the basement open nor did he hear the footsteps that followed. 

A pale light fell on his shattered body. His eyes glazed dark and empty as the once warm brown pools became black and murky. He never heard “him” dragging a woman behind him nor the screams that left her. 

But soon a cold hand caressed his cheek. He looked into “his” cold dark eyes as a child would.

“You're ready now aren't you?”  
Tyler weakly nodded. His fangs broke through causing him to cry out.

He never heard her screams as he took her life. All that he seemed to notice was the feeling within him as the pain faded. He couldn't get enough of the high. His weak heart stopped, his body grew strong. His senses started to clear, his mind waking up. 

“Stop!” “he” said. And repeated a few more times.

Tyler looked up at him, his jaw loosening and letting go.

“You're going to make yourself sick love, that's enough for now!” 

Tyler blinked as if awakening from a stupor. He licked his lips and grimaced as he saw all the blood. He looked at the lifeless frame of a young woman. Her eyes void of everything save, a hint of fear. 

He stood on shaky feet with tears now freely falling all he could say is “no” over and over again. 

“He” stood before him with a satisfied smile and utter arrogance. 

Tyler felt rage. He shoved “him” into the basement wall sending him cascading hard upon the surface with a loud crash as the wall cracked. 

Tyler stood in shock at his newfound strength. His arms and hands twitched as he examined them. He saw his captor was dazed with disbelief. 

Tyler took his chance and bolted up the stairs unsure of the way out. He came across a few of “his” men in what looked like the living room. They stood stunned, before their leader yelled for them to stop him.

His eyes darted until they meet the front door and to his luck it was open.

He ran and ran not wanting to ever stop..

 

2 years later:

Tyler woke with a start his body drenched in sweat. The adrenaline from the nightmare burning through his body. 

He cupped his face and ran a shaky hand through the tuft of his hair. He soon got up and walked over to the window of his tree house.

It was well hidden up high from any prying eyes, covered in moss and leaves. 

He had been hiding out in the forest for some time. The through trail had long been closed to all hopeful hikers or campers. A large warning sign with no trespassing under any circumstances was posted.

It was nothing but silence in the trees save a few birds or the rustling of an animal or two.

He looked out across the forest as he saw beams of light kissing the leaves with the dew glimmering under it's rays. He heaved himself up onto the window seal and jumped landing on the soft forest floor. His feet bare and his eyes fixed on his daily path.

He loved walking and hearing the music of the trees with their singing out in the soft breeze. After a mile or so he reached a creek cupping his hands into the cool water to rinse his face. He breathed in deep taking in the forests many smells. His favorite being the honeysuckles.

But what usually smelled sweet had an odd scent. He at first thought it was a wounded animal perhaps nearby. However, as the wind blew the scent more his way the potency held no mystery. No, it was human.

He stood from the water and followed the scent curiously. A half a mile later he saw him. 

A young man perhaps in his twenties with vivid blue hair. His bare chest glistening in sweat as he threw high an apple and aimed at it with his crossbow. He hit his mark perfectly every time.

Tyler was mesmerized as he hid behind a nearby tree. Never had he seen someone so beautiful. His scent angelic and intoxicating. He began to study the boys every move. Watching how his muscles tensed and flexed as he shot the arrow. He then saw the source, a cut on his hand no doubt from one of the arrows. He assumed it happened when the boy loaded the bow or so he figured. 

He inched himself a little closer in hopes to see him better but as he did a branch broke beneath his foot. He winced at the loud sound it made echoing throughout. 

The boy before him turned every which way trying to find the source. It was then that Tyler saw it, a tattoo behind the boys ear representing the mark of a hunter. Not just any hunters though, but the Duns. They were the most dangerous and cold hearted of them all.

Tyler's stomach dropped, as the boy then turned and locked stern and calculating eyes on him.

Tyler was frozen, speechless, but hypnotized by the boys warm mocha eyes.

He was a goner.


	2. Of monsters and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn a bit of Josh's past as well as pick up a little where chapter one left off.

Darkness covered the forest like a heavy blanket. The night was starless as clouds snuffed out what light they bore. Josh stepped out of the blacked out SUV following behind his friend's Mark and Halsey.

One of their informants, notified them of a missing boy. They had just received the location of the hive he had been taken to.  
They opened the back of the SUV and pulled out weapons each taking what they needed. 

There were five of them in total in their hunting party. Josh, his father, Flint, as well as Mark, and Halsey. Josh and his friends Mark and Halsey were hunters in training while Josh's father and Flint were seasoned hunters.

Flint had become a legend of sorts, he was tall and muscular with black hair and stern blue eyes. He was covered with scars, his face covered with heavy stubble masking a few that were on his face. He was responsible for wiping out a few clans. To say he was a force to be reckoned with would be putting it lightly.

The hunters in training stood geared up and ready awaiting further instructions. Josh's father gave Flint a nod.

The tall man walked up giving the trainees a look over before he began. 

Josh stood still trying to look as stern and steady as he could. His heart pounding away against his chest as the adrenaline intemperately flowed in anticipation. 

“Now, according to our informants a boy by the age of 17 was taken late last night. We were able to track him to this location.” Flint said pointing down a path ahead. 

“There's an abandoned house half a mile due north of here. It is believed to be the hive of Vadim Lemaire. He usually drains his victims however, lately he has been turning some of them to add to his coven. He is considered to be dangerous and unpredictable. With that being said, everyone must be vigilant at all times. Keep your coms on at all times so we can keep an open communication line with each other. With that being said lets go kill ourselves some vamps.” 

Halsey smiled and looked at Josh and Mark readying her weapon. “Let's get these twisted sons of bitches!” She said with a spark in her eyes. 

They made their way quietly up the path. The only noise heard were the crickets and what sounded like an owl in the distance. The fireflies were glimmering and there was a slight warm breeze blowing through the trees.  
Josh wondered how a place so peaceful and beautiful could house such horrors within.  
Pale moonlight began slipping through the trees overhead as the clouds moved east allowing them much needed natural light. 

They came to an abrupt stop as an old dilapidated Victorian mansion came into view. It looked straight out of a horror film. Dark paint faded and chipped. The porch sunk in the middle and slanted on the far end. A few of it's columns either cracked or fallen over. The windows were mostly broken, with a faint light emitting from the main floor. 

Josh's father motioned for them to flank out on either side, in hopes of finding an entrance other then the front door. Mark and Halsey broke to the left with Flint as Josh went to the right with his father. 

They saw a staircase set into the ground leading to the houses basement. His father motioned for him to go and investigate while he was going to see if there were any other entrances. Josh nodded eyeing the staircase covered with mud and dead vines warily, before he began to descend below. 

When he reached the door he tried the knob only to find it was locked. He pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and placed it between his teeth as he used his tools to pick the lock. It soon clicked in surrender, Josh smiled in relief and stepped into the damp and muggy basement. It had a strong smell of bleach he thought as he eyed the cluttered room. It was filled with antiques and stacked boxes. He continued his trek forward to a hall at the end. 

The walls were bare and the pipes in the ceiling were exposed with a few leaking. Heavy cobwebs hung low a few getting caught on Josh's hair. He came to a stop at the first door. It was metal and had a temperature gauge on it. He grew nauseous knowing what it was and what it contained. There wasn't a need to open it, knowing full well that those inside were long gone. 

He moved on making his way further down the hall to the next door. He could hear faint crying omitting from it. He readied his weapon and opened the door with a creak. There on a stained mattress on the floor, sat a boy curled up with tears staining his cheeks. His fearful, swollen, and puffy bloodshot eyes full of fear. 

Josh surveyed the room with a relief no one else was in there. He took a hesitant step towards the shaking frame. The boy let out a squeal in fear. 

“It's ok, it's ok, I'm one of the good guys. I'm here to get you out and home safe with your family.” Josh cooed 

The boy broke down in tears of relief as Josh undid the binds around the boys wrists. 

“Can you stand?” Josh asked in concern.

The boy simply nodded. That's when Josh heard yelling and gun fire from above him. 

“Shit!.... Follow me.” He said. 

They made it to the hallway hearing all sorts of racket coming from upstairs. He helped the boy walk faster, aiding him as they went towards the backdoor. Josh had only one goal in mind and that was to make it to the door, and out of the confines of the basement. He would take his chances outside.

Before Josh could reach the door he was thrown to the floor but something hard and cold. He looked up disoriented to see a tall pale figure with black eyes looming over him with a smirk. It held the crying boy securely as Josh looked on in terror with a few black spots dancing in his vision. 

“Vadim?” Josh said with anger in his voice. 

“Oh, you know me? I'm flattered to say the least.” The vampire said with a chilling deep voice flashing his fangs. 

Josh stood up with effort his vision still a little fuzzy with his crossbow in hand, training it on the monster before him. 

“Let the boy go!” Josh said mustering the strongest of voices he could.

Vadim laughed cupping the boys check with one hand while the other kept him in place. The noise above still ringing out loud. Josh stole a quick glance above him in concern for his family and friends.

“Not a chance, you see your FRIENDS are killing my people. I have no choice but to make more.”

Josh swallowed, he felt sick. 

“I can't allow that to happen!” He said raising his weapon in hand. He'd never “killed” a vampire before and though a monster stood before him, he felt hesitation. 

Vadim smiled noticing Josh's inexperience. He laughed as he took it to his advantage and before Josh could stop him he sank his teeth into the boy.  
A loud cry of anger emitted from Josh as the boys now limp frame fell at the vamps feet in a sickening thud.

“I do what I want, I take what I want and I devour what I want!” Vadim sneered as he stepped closer to Josh knocking his crossbow to the floor. 

Josh looked on in utter horror as he was backed into a wall.

Vadim's fangs were stained a shade of red. He reached out to caress Joshes cheek as he danced his icy fingers down towards his jugular. “And I am insatiable.” 

Just then an arrow landed in the vampire straight through the back and into the heart. It roared out and exploded into a pile of dust before him.

Flint stood lowering his crossbow as Halsey, Mark and his father showed up. 

“The others?” Josh inquired.

“Gone.” Mark replied.

“There can be no pity for the wicked, Josh.” His father said.

Josh breathed a sigh of relief but it was sort lived when he remembered the boy laying on the floor.

He ran over and knelt over the boy. His pulse was weak and his frame was shaking but he was still unconscious.

His father walked over looking down at the boy in sadness. 

Josh looked up. “We have to do something, please we have to help him!” Josh said tears brimming his eyes. 

Flint pulled out his gun and stepped forward loading a few wooden bullets. Josh's father nodded allowing him and stepped back.

“Josh, the boy is already gone. He's in the process of turning and there's no going back.” 

 

Josh looked up, anguish now turning to anger. Mark and Halsey realized then what was to happen and they too began to protest as Josh said over and over “I won't let you!”

Flint readied his gun, the safety now off and trained it on the boy.

“That's enough!” Josh's father called out, silencing them one by one. Before they knew it the gun went off and the boy was gone.

None of them talked about it after that. The memory too painful and still raw.

He felt so guilty, so weak. He failed the boy all because of his stupid hesitation. 

Josh decided then once and for all he had to be better, he had to be strong. No one was going to receive the same fate as that boy ever again he had determined.

 

Six months had passed but the memory never faded nor did the determination.

So he found himself pulling off the side of the road, making his way down the long closed path to practice his skills. He knew no one ever came here since it closed. It was the perfect place he thought.

Once he came to a clearing, he sat the bag of apples down. He surveyed the area and was pleased. It was rather hot out he thought so he quickly peeled off his shirt. He pulled his crossbow out then, and dug into the bag for his arrows in the side compartment. He winced when one of them grazed his hand as he pulled them out. He grabbed a cloth to staunch the bleeding feeling like a total idiot. 

He was pleased though, to see it wasn't deep and that it was only a scratch. He folded the cloth and placed into his bag then grabbed an apple and hoisted it into the air. He aimed and watched as the apple broke apart. He continued this trying different angles and heights.

He was lost in concentration aiming and hitting his mark every time. He was soon startled though, as he heard a loud crack of what he thought was a branch braking. He looked about for the source and soon laid his eyes on a boy. He was peaking from behind a tree. 

Josh studied the small boy before him, he looked malnourished was his first thought. Then he noticed the boy's bare feet and tattered clothes, stained and hanging loosely, draped around his slender frame. But it was the boys eyes that caught him. Big and brown, wide with fear like two muddled pools set in a porcelain landscape. 

He was beautiful to say the least with plump cherry lips and fluffy brown hair. He wondered why the boy was in such a broken looking state and why he was so far from civilization. 

 

“What are you doi........” Josh began but never had the chance to finish.

A rustling in the woods stole his attention as he broke his gaze with the boy. He gripped his crossbow and readied himself. Growing up with hunters taught him to always be on guard. Since a strange boy appeared from nowhere in a part of the forest he knew was closed off. He wondered if perhaps the boy was in danger and that, that danger was perhaps closing in. 

Tyler's senses were going wild. He launched at the boy, his eyes now a vivid red. His swift movement knocked the crossbow from the hunters grasp. 

Josh realized then he made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun.....dun.....dun......  
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks a million my Frens! <3 Let me know in the comments if you still want this story or if you just want to yell at me ; ) don't be shy


	3. A shade of grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank everyone for the kudos, subscriptions, and a bookmark! Ily guys! It means the world and has brightened up an otherwise bleak week. I have some crazy plans for this fic so hold on and enjoy the ride ; )  
> Also, the inspiration and title for this fic is from Jaymes Young's song Dark Star : )
> 
> Hopefully, this isn't crap : /

Danger hung heavily in the air like a thick fog. Tyler could feel it growing stronger, he could hear every leaf crunch, and twig break beneath the menacing foot steps. He could smell something cold and indifferent, strange and dark. 

As if on instinct, Tyler launched at the beautiful boy before him. A wild desire embedding, weaving deep into his core he didn't quite understand. All he knew was he had to protect the boy no matter the consequence. 

Josh scrambled to get his weapon as his arrows scattered about. He felt so stupid, he was caught off guard by a pretty face and missed what “it” really was. He heard what sounded like multiple heavy footsteps coming in his direction. His stomach knotted, this wasn't good.

“Damn it!” Josh exclaimed as he heard the noise growing closer. He grabbed a few arrows and began to shakily load one in his crossbow. He heard a low hiss emitting from the boy, his back now facing him with his arms out as if he were making himself a barrier.

His hunter's instincts took over as he carefully aimed at the boys back. He swallowed hard as his fingers laced around the trigger but before he could shoot, he heard a loud booming laughter. He twisted to see a group of about three men sashaying out from a patch of thick brush and trees.

Tyler switched his eyes back to brown as he turned to look at the boy behind him.  
“Don't.....don't move.” Tyler warned, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Josh looked upon the boy dumbfounded. His voice poured out like velvet, small and smooth with a feminine undertone. His eyes held a sadness as he glanced at the crossbow still aimed in his direction. The brown pools wide and deep held a meek innocence to them. He wondered just how young the kid was when he was turned, but quickly shrugged the thought away. “There's no pity for the wicked, Josh” he had to remind himself of his fathers words. 

Josh couldn't help but feel guilt rising up, spreading through his body and making his heart ache.

Tyler broke the eye contact as he heard the men approach closer. Their stench made Tyler's nose twist. “Vampires.” He thought in dismay as he looked into their dead hungry eyes.

There were three of them, the tallest clearly the leader, had black messy hair and cold blue eyes. The one on the left was well built with dark eyes and brown shoulder length hair pulled back. The one on the right was blonde with gray eyes and he was licking his lips seemingly in anticipation. Tyler knew they had caught the boys scent, but what confused him was why were they near the woods to begin with. It's not like it's abundant with their food source. 

Tyler's eyes widened in fear, taking in there dominant vibes, he knew he didn't stand a chance against them. He was small and weak, and they were strong, confident, and clearly up to no good, and hungry to boot. Tyler's body tensed, he hadn't had much experience in confrontations with other vampires. He was a runner not a fighter after all.

The tall one before him smirked. Tyler could tell he was taking great pleasure from the whole situation. He eyed him up and down slowly in a predatory way. Tyler swallowed hard trying his best to keep a fortified stance. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” He said, as his blue eyes were slipping to black. His fangs breaking through as he licked his lips.

Josh didn't know what to think of what was unfolding before him, all he knew was his time was running like sand in an hourglass. He had to hash out a plan soon. 

The tall one stepped even closer sending warning bells blaring loud in Josh's ears. The vibrations like ripples cascading through a stagnant pond. If they were going to fight each other he knew he'd have a better chance. 

He didn't see the odds favoring the strange boy before him and the thoughts made him feel.....concerned for him? No, that couldn't be right he thought.

So he stood and quietly awaited while trying to study the vampires before him and their possible weaknesses. All the while, his knuckles were turning white from his tight grip on his crossbow.

The tall one was now face to face with Tyler. He had a wicked smile on his face as he traced his index finger down the side of Tyler's cheek. Tyler slapped it away flinching, fear now replaced with anger.

The vampire chuckled and stepped back. 

“What is a young weakling such as yourself doing all the way out here? Huh? And with quite the tantalizing specimen behind you?” His voice was dark and menacing the stuff of nightmares really, but something about it seemed so familiar. 

Tyler balled his fists, every muscle tensing in expectation of what he could only assume would become a fight.

Tyler swallowed hard, mustering what confidence he could to sound intimidating. He knew what they wanted and there wasn't a chance in hell they'd get it.

“He's mine! Back off!”

“Ahh, come now, didn't your sire teach you that it's rude not to share your food?” The built one mocked stepping closer, the blonde one not far behind.

The blonde one breathed in deep, his face showing complete ecstasy as his eyes fluttered shut. He spoke with ready fangs.

“I can see why, he smells absolutely divine!” 

Josh grimaced at the remark feeling more and more like a piece of meat by the minute. 

They began to move in, Tyler backed up trying his best to shield the boy behind him. His emotions causing his eyes to slip back to red no matter how hard he tried not to.  
Tyler noticed something odd flash in the leader's eyes, something he couldn't quite ascertain. 

Josh aimed his weapon at the vamps they were inching in closer and closer. 

Before Tyler knew it, an arrow flew past his shoulder, the arrows fletchings whistling loud in the wind moving with force. It landed hard deep within the built ones heart causing him to screech and turn to dust. 

The blonde one yelled. “ALEXANDER!” 

Josh stood in shock. He had just slayed his first vampire but before he could process what just happened reality pulled him back with the other vampires yell. 

He loaded his crossbow yet again as he watched the blonde one move in.

“I am going to make you wish you never did that. With one slow and agonizing death!”  
He said licking his lips. His eyes were cold and black, void of anything but venom.

Before Tyler could step in, the leader moved in with force knocking him to the ground.  
His body landed harshly on the forest floor causing his eyes to shift back to brown. 

“Oh no you don't.” The leader spoke with a smirk as he straddled Tyler's small form and pinned him down. Tyler struggled and watched the boy with a growing concern. He had to help him, he had to save him.

Josh took aim at the vamp before him and shot, but to his dismay the vamp dodged it. In a flash Josh was knocked harshly against a tree hitting his head. Bewildered he tried to get back up, his vision danced with black splotches. Blood pooled from a cut just above his right eye. He tried to wipe it away, blinking his eyes rapidly to try and regain clarity.

The vamp grabbed him by the neck, raising him to his feet. Josh struggled against it's cold hard grasp trying not to choke in the process. He was letting out strangled gasps with his hands flailing desperately in vain attempts to break free.

That's when Tyler snapped, his eyes shifted to the most vivid red as a strength he didn't exercise or use much moved through him like adrenaline. He threw the leader off of him sending him crashing into a tree. 

The blonde letting go of Josh in astonishment of what just happened. Josh fell to the ground in a coughing fit. Grateful for the air now freely flowing through his airways and filling his deprived lungs. 

All Tyler could see was red, all he could feel was anger. He bolted towards the blonde, wanting nothing more then to end him. The blonde's eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly the leader stepped between them. Tyler hissed.

“What kind of freak are you?” The blonde asked.

The leader looked back in annoyance then spoke to the angry and ragged form Tyler now was. 

“We're leaving.” The leader spoke not breaking eye contact with the crimson eyes before him. 

The blonde opened his mouth to protest only to be silenced by a stern glance. 

Tyler stepped aside as the vamps made their journey away. He watched their every move not wanting to take any chances of it being a farce. 

The leader paused and turned to face Tyler. “This isn't over.” 

Tyler stood stern and said not a word as he watched them go. Once he knew they were gone he turned to look back at the boy. 

He hesitantly stepped towards the boy not wanting to startle or make him feel threatened. 

Josh looked on, hastily grabbing for his crossbow after what just happened he wasn't taking chances. Once he had it securely placed in his hand he took aim. 

“Don't come any closer or I'll dust you!” Josh said hoarsely and slightly out of breath.

Tyler stood still and raised his hands in surrender. 

Josh leaned against the tree as he slowly stood up. He couldn't help but wince a little as his back protested the movement. He kept his focus trained on the boy's wide crimson eyes. He had never heard of a vampire having red eyes before. He wasn't sure of what to think really.

“I...I don't want to hurt you.” Tyler said soft and meekly. 

Josh saw then the boys eyes sliding back to brown. He looked suddenly so small and innocent. His dirt covered bare feet and slender frame with tattered clothes. Josh lowered his weapon but only slightly.

“You're hurt....” Tyler said inching in a little closer his hands still up as if he were approaching a wounded animal. 

Josh clenched his jaw and held up his free hand to motion for the boy to stop.

“I said don't come any closer!”

Tyler acquiesced and stopped his movement. His eyes trailed over the boy in concern.

“I...I can help you if you let me....I...I swear I don't want to hurt you.”

Josh's head was pounding and still bleeding. He had to keep wiping the blood from his brow staining his hand in the burgundy sticky mess. He mulled it over in his mind, the boy did seem to be protecting him from the vamps before, but he couldn't quite figure out why. 

Josh gave a nod but still held his weapon close. 

Tyler walked slowly over to him and motioned at a rock for him to sit down. Josh cautiously obeyed and sat down. His back pulled and he involuntarily moaned. 

Tyler looked on in pity. 

“I'm going to examine your back first.” 

Josh simply nodded. The boys icy fingers trailed down his back causing him to jerk in a startled movement making the boy freeze in his motion.

“I'm sorry...I sometimes forget that my hands are cold.” 

Tyler then continued, his fingers now reaching the forming bruise and somewhat broken skin wrapped from the boys mid back to his side. It was slightly raised by swelling and looked painful but Tyler felt nothing broken. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You have a mild abrasion but nothing is broken.” 

Josh swallowed back a groan. “It hurts like hell!”

Tyler stepped in front of Josh and got on his knees to be eye level with him. He hesitantly raised his hand towards Josh's face. 

“May I?” He asked.

Josh nodded. 

Tyler leaned in slowly, his body now close to Josh. His warm doe like eyes locked on the wound. He moved his face closer to examine it causing his mouth to be at Josh's eye level.

Josh swallowed hard trying his best not to let his mind wonder down the path it wanted. No matter how much he fought it, those plump cherry lips set in a porcelain milky landscape were seizing him, threatening his body to betray him. The boy moved back just before Josh about lost it. 

“It's not too deep but, I'm going to get some herbs that should help.” The boys small voice said. 

Before Josh could say a word the boy vanished. 

 

Tyler had ran to get the necessary herbs. He was glad to be away from the boy for a moment. The scent was so intoxicating and sweet, he had to fight the urge to devour him then and there. It made him feel sick at the thought. He ran a shaky hand through his messy locks and drew in a deep breath. All he could think of was just how beautiful the boy was yet how delightful he smelled.

“What am I doing?” Tyler said berating himself.

Once he had collected himself again he grabbed the herbs and headed back. 

Josh saw the boy practically appear before his eyes carrying a white flowered plant.  
Josh motioned towards the plant.

“What is it?” He asked. 

Tyler sat down in front of Josh and began to crush the plant between two rocks creating a paste. 

“It's Yarrow, it's an herb that helps to clot wounds and heal abrasions. It's also a natural antiseptic. It should help your cut and back.” Tyler responded not breaking his concentration from grinding the herbs. 

Josh watched a little astonished. 

“You're a vampire....Why would you know about stuff like that? Hell, why would you even be helping me?” He asked. 

The boy before him looked up with heavy eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy. 

“I wasn't always a monster.” He responded barely above a whisper. 

Josh would be lying if he said his heart didn't break at the boys soft and wounded voice. 

“I...I'm sorry....” Josh began but the boy cut him off.

“It's fine.”

Tyler then stopped his actions, seeing the herb was now a creamy paste. He dipped his fingers into the green substance and raised his hand towards Josh's face.

“This might sting a bit but, it will fade and should help the bleeding and pain.” 

Josh nodded and let the boy spread the green goo over his brow. It did sting but only mildly. Once the boy was finished, he dipped his fingers again and spread it across his back in soft fluid movements. When he was done the boy grabbed some leaves and wiped the excess from his fingers and stood up. 

“Thank you!” Josh said his gaze reaching the boys warm eyes in gratitude. The boy simply smiled. Josh couldn't help but think he had the most beautiful smile. It was gentle and held a slight innocence in it.

“You're welcome.”

An awkward silence fell between them for a few moments causing each of them to fidget.

Josh's mind was racing with questions for the peculiar creature before him. The boy started to back away, Josh realized then he was leaving. 

“Wait!” Josh called. The brunette boy froze and looked at Josh in confusion.

“Can I get a name?......My names Josh....Josh Dun.” Josh noticed how the boy flinched at his last name. He felt so stupid, his family was after all, known as the most ruthless of hunters.

“Why?” Tyler responded unsure of the hunters motives.

“I'm pretty sure you saved me from those vamps, not to mention, you treated my wounds. They are feeling better by the way.” Josh said slowly rising from where he sat. 

The boy before him seemed to ponder over his words.

“Tyler....Tyler Joseph.” He responded hesitantly.

“Are you going to dust me now? That is what Duns do right? Rid the world of monsters?” 

Josh's heart dropped at the boys heavy words.

“Are you a monster Tyler?” He asked.

Tyler nodded thinking back to those whose lives he ended, those whose lives were destroyed. He was on the run, once a man now a monster. He had accepted his fate long ago and knew if a hunter were to find him, he would surrender himself into their hands. He had lost everything that really mattered and he deserved it and more. 

He was a freak in more ways then one. Not only was he a vampire but he was a vampire with a mutation of sorts. So he closed his eyes and waited to hear the click of the crossbow. 

“Tyler!” Josh said and repeated a few more times before Tyler opened his eyes.

“Tyler...” Josh sighed he couldn't believe what he was about to say but he meant it. 

“Tyler, your not a monster. Monsters don't save people or help them in any way. I could never harm you.”

Tyler looked into the kind mocha eyes in disbelief with tears threatening to fall. 

“B-but you're a hunter?” He stuttered out. “I don't understand.”

Josh grabbed his bag and loaded his crossbow inside, then slipped it over his shoulder.

“And you're a vampire.....” Josh seemed to struggle for words.

“Maybe, just maybe things aren't as black and white as we think they are.”

Tyler nodded unsure of what to think as tears spilled down his cheeks. 

Before Josh could say another word the boy vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think or if you have any questions just shot them at me in the comments. Feedback would really help and would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks my Lovely Frens! <3
> 
> \- Digital Dreamer out


	4. Ghosts of the past, Questions of the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Tyler's past shows up with a warning to give.
> 
> Josh decides to investigate the mysterious Tyler Joseph with the help of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short but there is more coming your way : ) I don't have a set updating schedule either because I work weird hours, but no worries cause I'm not gonna abandon this. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much frens for your Kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and sweet comments. It means the world to me and motivates me to write more. ily Frens! <3
> 
> unedited so bear with me

Tyler sat high up in his tree house, his mind flooded with thoughts of the blue haired hunter. He sipped on a cup of thick burgundy fluid, looking out the window, watching how the rays of sunlight fell on the top of the neighboring trees. He had spent nearly a year in this forest. A year without seeing another soul. It was what he wanted after all, he couldn't hurt anyone else and he could stay hidden from the one who changed him. 

However, today changed things and it terrified him. His private sanctuary had been invaded by fellow vampires and a hunter. 

He sighed heavily putting the now empty glass down. He ran shaky fingers through his hair closing his eyes. He didn't understand the emotions that the hunter caused him or the feelings he aroused. It was foreign to him and felt strange and overwhelming. The desire felt like fire in his veins, the longing unforgiving and harshly tugging at his body. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop, but at the same time it made him feel alive again. 

He took a deep breath and slowly let it escape through his parted lips. He needed to clear his mind but just as he breathed in again, a familiar scent wafted up his nose. He abruptly stood to his feet and looked out and down the window. There stood a tall familiar figure, messy brown hair and hazel eyes looking up with a smile. 

Tyler stood shocked. 

“Dallon?” 

“Can I come up?” The man asked. 

Tyler nodded and moved back. In a flash Dallon stood next to Tyler, looking around the sparse tree house. 

Tyler didn't know what to think. 

“How....how did you find me?”

The man smiled walking around and inspecting the boys home.

“After you disappeared, I went searching for you. I found you and followed your scent here, but I kept my distance in respect for your privacy. I knew you needed space after what happened, but that wasn't going to keep me from training a watchful eye on you.”

Tyler stepped back and let himself collapse onto the chair behind him. He had a pained expression upon his face. Dallon sighed and sat on the bed. 

“You shouldn't be here.” Tyler said his eyes on the floor. “Not after what I caused.”

Dallon looked at the broken boy before him with pity in his eyes. He looked the boy over noticing how malnourished and fragile he looked. It reminded him of how he had found the boy a couple of years back. 

“What happened to Ryan wasn't your fault Tyler. No one saw it coming, we all thought we were safe.”

Dallon paused. 

“Hell, it was my responsibility to keep the clan safe not yours.”

Tyler stood up with a mixture of anger and anguish startling Dallon. 

“NOT MY FAULT! DAL IT'S ALL MY FAULT!” Tyler yelled with pain in his eyes. He began to pace back and forth pulling at his hair. 

“I knew I was a wanted man, I should have never stayed with you Dallon. I should have left the moment you nursed me back to health and taught me to hunt...........I owed you that much. I was a fool to think “His” men wouldn't find me, and an even bigger fool to think he wouldn't hurt those I cared about.” 

Tyler hit the wall falling down to the floor with tears, he now sat on the floor with his head in his hands. Dallon stood and made his way over to Tyler, sitting down beside the weeping boy. He put an arm securely around his shoulder and pulled him in close. He rubbed his shoulder in a soothing motion. Shushing the boy and giving him soft assurances that everything was going to be alright. 

They stayed like that for a moment. Nothing but salty tears and muffled cries. Dallon learned early on that time cannot heal wounds, but only dull them. He hated that his presence had awoke the pain in Tyler, but he had to come see the boy. He had to warn him. 

Tyler pulled away, his eyes puffy and red from crying. Dallon gingerly wiped the tears from his cheek. Tyler blushed a little, feeling self conscious of his emotional outburst. 

He was an emotional guy and he hated that part of himself among other things. Dallon didn't seem to mind though, and Tyler was grateful for that.

“You alright?” He asked.

Tyler simply nodded and sighed. 

“I missed you.” Tyler spoke, his voice weak and shaky from crying. 

Dallon laughed and helped the boy back to his feet. 

“I missed you too. So, can a guy have a drink with his old friend and catch up?” 

Tyler smiled relief flowing through him with refreshing comfort. He pulled a bottle out of a cabinet and grabbed two glasses and sat them on a table. Dallon sat down as Tyler poured the thick burgundy liquid. He soon sat across from Dallon.

Dallon took a sip and looked at the glass in pleasure. 

“Rabbit?” He asked.

Tyler nodded.

“It's good!....I taught you well.”

They chatted for about an hour and laughed. Tyler forgot just how much he missed this. He realized then he needed it. 

Silence fell after a bout of laughter. Dallon's grin faded into a somber line. He knew he couldn't shy away from why he came. Tyler noticed the shift in the air and trained inquisitive eyes on his friend.

“Tyler, I think they've found you.”

Tyler looked over, his eyes wide with fear. Dallon hated it but he continued nonetheless. 

“Those two men,....the vamps. I saw them leave the forest, I recognized the taller one, his name is Spencer. He is the right hand man of the one who turned you.”

“How...how do you know that?” 

Dallon sighed. 

“Ty, there's something...... something that I have neglected to tell you.”

Tyler's head tilted as he looked at him confused.

********************************************************************************************

 

Josh drove the half hour it took back to the institute. Questions were filling his head with a clouded confusion. All that he had learned, all that he knew was falling apart at the seems. Vampires were evil, ruthless creatures not small beautiful brunettes with gentle Bambi eyes. The boys eyes though, they had turned a crimson red. How was that even possible?

He turned into the high rise building that was situated in the downtown area. They called it the institute. Within it's walls were living quarters for hunters in training as well as a training center and cafeteria. It was a temporary home for him until he finished his training and it wasn't bad. His best friends Mark and Halsey lived a few rooms down which was a plus.

He parked and flipped the visor down revealing a mirror. He examined the cut, the green substance now dried in a chalky paste. He took a cloth from his bag and gingerly wiped it away revealing a now closed wound. He was shocked to see just how well it looked given how it felt and bled earlier. It was now a simple red slit sitting just above his brow. 

He sighed throwing the cloth into his bag and getting out of his car taking it with him. He parked in the alley and went in the back entrance. He decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator. He lived five floors up but he didn't mind the climb. His back felt significantly better he thought, the soreness fading now. 

The hall was empty and quiet as he made his way to his room. He could only figure they were training downstairs as he glanced at the time on his phone. Once in his room he discarded his bag on the floor and headed for the shower. The warm water felt good on his sore muscles. He watched as the remaining green paste fell from his body trailing down the drain in swirls. His thoughts lost on the mysterious boy.

Did he have a home? Was he all alone? How old was he?

The questions overloaded his mind as he stepped out the shower partially drying off and throwing some black skinny jeans and a worn out white tank top. His blue curls dripped as he ruffled them with the towel. An abrupt knock on his door broke him from his thoughts.

“Come in!” He called.

In popped Halsey, with a concerned look on her face. Her blue hair placed in a messy top knot with the sheen of sweat upon her features. 

“Your alive! Where have you been? Mark told me you left early this morning. What's going on?”

Josh shrugged. 

“I needed some fresh air, nothing to worry yourself over.”

“Well as your best friend, and given we tell each other just about everything, your sudden disappearance was cause for concern. Flint was pissed too, I mean he was all silent and brooding about it but I could tell he was pissed. He made us do extra push ups and I blame it on you.” She said rubbing her sore stomach glaring at Josh. “And that was after we had been sparing for an hour!” She added making her way over to Josh's bed and plopping herself on the edge. 

Josh rolled his eyes with a laugh. 

“I went to the woods to train for awhile. I just needed some space ya know?....I just....my last name is pressure enough but to add what happened six months ago...I just needed it.”

Halsey sighed.

“Josh, what happened to that kid wasn't your fault. It was that damn vampires. You couldn't have foreseen that, Vadim was a crazy, sadistic monster.”

“I should have though, I mean why keep him locked up and alive if he were just going to feed on him? He was planning on turning him and I should have done more to stop it. I should have never been caught off guard like that.” 

“We could all play the blame game ya know?......Being angry with yourself isn't going to change what happened but it will make it haunt you. You gotta clear your head of the boys ghost Josh, or it will stifle your ability to become the good hunter that I know you are.”

Josh smiled. 

“When did you get so wise?”

Halsey playfully smacked him on the shoulder. 

“Bitch, I was born this way!”

They shared a much needed laugh.

“So, what happened to your eye Josh?”

Josh's heart skipped a beat, he had forgot. He raised a hand up to his brow as if to conceal it.

“It's stupid really, I tripped over a log and hit my head.” He lied.

Halsey laughed.

“Yeah, I see why you didn't mention it. How embarrassing, who knew the great Josh Dun was such a klutz. If anyone else asks I'd come up with some bad-ass reason.” 

Josh swallowed back the guilt with a laugh.

“Hey! I am not a klutz.” 

Halsey rolled her eyes and made her way back to the door. 

“Yeah, whatever man! Well, I gotta go see a guy about a crossbow.”

“Did you break yours again?”

“Nope, I'm just having some fun features added to it.” Halsey said with a wave. “Later, Dun!”

Once the door was closed he sat drumming his legs anxiously. Questions of Tyler pushed back in and he just couldn't take it anymore. He eyed his phone lying on his bed, inwardly fighting himself on whether he should contact him or not. He picked it up and scrolled through his contacts stopping at his name. He bit his bottom lip, as he read the name “Patrick Stump”. 

He knew it was against all he had been taught, and he knew if he weren't careful the guilt alone would eat him alive. He was a hunter after all, he was supposed to slay monsters not fantasize about them.

However, his curiosity won in the end. He knew Patrick was a computer wiz and could find just about anyone and practically their whole life story. Patrick was also good at keeping secrets and not asking questions. He wasn't a fan of hunters but he had soon become the go to guy for tech and tracking. It paid well and they allowed him to continue his not so legal hacking activities. He was a valuable asset after all. 

So, Josh bit the bullet and typed.

Josh- “Hey, trick it's Josh.”

Patrick- “Hey man! I haven't heard from you in forever whatcha need?”

Josh- “You up for meeting for coffee in say...fifteen?”

Patrick- “The usual spot?”

Josh- “Yeah.”

Patrick- “Should I be expecting the rest of the squad?”

Josh- “No, just me.”

Patrick- “See ya there.”

Josh sighed and grabbed his keys. He knew it was crazy, that he should just forget about the boy and move on, but something inside wouldn't let him. He had to know. He had to figure out just who Tyler Joseph really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, more characters! This universe is about to get bigger and crazier!
> 
> So, what do you think Tyler and Josh will find out? I'm such a tease....... I know : /
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it my lovely Frens, and as always thanks a million for reading!  
> As always, feedback is appreciated. I care what you think: )
> 
> -Digital Dreamer out


	5. Secrets, Lies, and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finds out who turned him and about Dallon's dark past.
> 
> Josh meets with Patrick and runs into his fiancee. (Yes you read that right) ; )
> 
> Later Tyler has a naughty dream about Josh. (Yep, smut sorta?)
> 
> unedited so bear with me : /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank everyone for their sweet comments and kudo's as well as bookmarks and subscriptions! ILY GUYS! It means the world : )
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> So fair warning this chapter is all over the place. It contains a brief description of murder and violence. There is also a mention of rape, but it literally is just a mention no details. 
> 
> I don't really know if anything would trigger you but I just want you lovely frens to stay safe : )
> 
> Alright let's get this crazy party started shall we!?

Silence fell between them as Dallon tried to summon the courage. He had to tell Tyler, it was looking more and more like he didn't have a choice. He sat his glass down no longer hungry. Tyler shifted uncomfortably before him, the boys mind filling with anxiety. The brown pools wide and curious. 

Dallon sighed. 

“I don't just know of the one who turned you Tyler, I....I knew him.”

Tyler's nervous form stilled in shock.

“H...how well did you know him?” Tyler stuttered out.

Dallon took a deep breath, dreading the words he was about to say.

“Intimately...........We..”

“What?” Tyler interjected with pain in his eyes.

“It happened a hundred years ago, I was young and naive.” Dallon said dejectedly.

“Who...who is “he”?” Tyler asked. The man had haunted his dreams night after night becoming a sinister phantom in the dark parts of his mind that he couldn't escape.

“His name is Brendon, he was....and still is very alluring and beautiful. I had become enchanted by his smile, his ideals, even his flamboyant personality.” Dallon paused as if a memory were surfacing a faint smile curling the corners of his mouth. 

“Like I said I was young, my father is a leader in the vampire council. Brendon's father is the ruler, the leader of leaders and the final say in matters...basically royalty as it were. He was the handsome dark prince with high ambitions, of creating a world where we would no longer have to hide who we were from society. A world where hunters would cease to exist. A world where humans would worship us like we were gods.” 

Dallon paused. Tyler had a look of disgust and horror. Dallon swallowed hard and pressed on. 

“His love was a fire in my bones, consuming every part of me until I was but a vessel. I would have done anything he asked....and I did. I tortured, raped, and killed a lot of people back then Tyler. I had become the very embodiment of a monster and I loved every moment of it.”

Dallon took a shaky breath as Tyler's eyes grew wet.

“It wasn't until that terror of a night took place that I finally began to see what I had become. Spencer had given word of the location of a prominent family of hunters in a village not far from where we were at the time. Brendon decided it would be best to make an example of them to other hunters and humans. We came under the cover of night no one expected a thing.....We.....

Dallon's voice broke a little but he continued.

“We quickly took over their home, Brendon had us gather the family up in the living area....we....we made the father watch as we tore his wife and children apart limb by limb. I'll never forget their pleas and screams.. or the look in their fathers eyes....or how he plead for mercy. I begged Brendon then, to stop, that I hadn't agreed to this but he simply scoffed and proceeded to tell me it was necessary..there was so much blood.. they were in unrecognizable pieces, thrown about the room....It was barbaric.....I remember running up the stairs and retching in the bathroom. Brendon and I had a fight and went our separate ways after that. I swore then that I would change, never again would I take another life.”

Dallon hung his head in shame with tears threatening to fall as they built in the corners of his eyes. Tyler felt sick.

“Why are you telling me this?” Tyler asked.

“Because Tyler, you needed to know just how dangerous Brendon truly is.”

“Why does he want me so bad?” Tyler asked before he could think better of it.

“He....he chose you as his mate.”

Tyler's eyes went wide.

“What?!” He responded jerking up from his chair to stand on shaky feet.

“Contrary to popular belief vampires mate. Sometimes we have to search for centuries to find the “one” but when we do..when we do find them it's all consuming.” 

Tyler shook his head fear lacing his features. His mind began to wander back to Josh and the feeling he had evoked.

“No, no I'm not the one!” 

“I'm not saying you are. Brendon I don't think is capable of real love.” Dallon paused looking Tyler over. “Thankfully he didn't get a chance to mark you.”

Tyler looked at him confused.

“What do you mean, “mark me”?

“Sorry, I sometimes forget that you are still new to all of this.... It's kind of like what humans do when they get married..like a ring to signify the bond but, what we do is more permanent.”

“What do you mean?” Tyler asked a bit alarmed.

“It's like being branded, I guess, but far more painful. We sort of leave a mark of our own making, usually on the neck. It's only performed by the alpha of the relationship and is used to ward off anyone who desires our mate away. When someone is marked they are forever their mates property.” Dallon said and added. “Once marked...always marked.” 

“Why me?” Tyler spoke as he fell back into the chair in defeat.

“Your special Tyler, obviously Brendon knows that or he wouldn't be so keen on having you.”

“Why are my eyes red? I know it's not normal so why..why am I such a freak?”

“I wish I could tell you Tyler but for your own safety I can't. I care too much for you.”

Tyler jerked back up anger now in his brown eyes shifting to their red form in a flash.

“I have a right to know Dallon!”

Dallon stood then, sadness in his eyes.

“I'm sorry Tyler, but you are going to have to trust me on this!”

Tyler shook his head vigorously, now pulling at his hair. He pointed a shaky hand to the large window. Dallon looked at it and back at Tyler.

“I'm tired of your secrets and lies. I want you out...now!”

“Tyler please, you're in danger!” Dallon pleaded.

“I said OUT NOW!” Tyler yelled.

Dallon nodded and made his way to the window, but paused turning to face the trembling form before him.

“I'll give you space, but Tyler please don't shut me out.” Dallon spoke and soon disappeared.

Tyler fell to the floor and cried. He didn't want any of this. His life was so fucked up.

***********************************************************************************************************************

 

Josh walked into the small cafe a burst of cool fragrant air of coffee and pastries greeted him. His eyes surveyed the room and stopped on the brunette with thick black rimmed glasses wearing a hat. He was sitting in a corner away from the other tables which was typical Patrick fashion. He was an introvert to a "t" and proud of it. Josh walked over and joined him at the table.

Patrick looked up from his coffee with a smile and gestured to the cup in front of Josh. 

“I hope you don't mind, I went ahead and ordered for you.”

Josh smiled grabbing the warm mug. “Thanks!”

“Oh, don't thank me, they were having a two for one special and I couldn't resist.”

Josh simply nodded taking a sip.

“So...” Patrick began. "to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your pretty face?”

Josh sat his cup down with a sigh. 

“I need you to dig up information on someone for me.”

Patrick took a generous sip of his drink and sat it down.

“Official business?” He asked leaning in.

Josh shook his head.

“No, this is unofficial, off the books.” Then added his fingers gesturing between them. “Just between the two of us.”

Patrick quirked an eyebrow. 

“Color me intrigued. So whose the lucky bastard?”

“His name is Tyler Joseph.”

Patrick hummed tapping his fingers on the table with a smile forming on his features.

“New boyfriend?”

Josh nodded his head vigorously his eyes everywhere but Patrick's. He could feel his cheeks involuntarily blushing.

“NO! Um no...I just need information on him.”

Patrick laughed and sat back in his chair.

“Suurreee....Alright, It shouldn't take long. I'll meet back with you this evening.”

“Same place?” Josh asked.

Patrick stood up.

“No, meet me at that hole in the wall diner out on 5th. Say around six?”

Josh nodded he had passed that place a few times. 

“See ya there Dun. Oh, and thanks for the coffee!” Patrick said with a sly smile then left.

Josh rolled his eyes and gave a simple wave. Patrick was always so damn cheap. But at least it was a two for one he thought as he checked the board behind the counter to make sure. 

Josh sat back and sipped his coffee unsure if he were doing the right thing. What if someone found out?

The bell rang signaling a new customers presence. Josh looked up seeing a familiar blonde walk in, her striking blue eyes gleamed under the florescent lights. She ordered her coffee not noticing him at first. Josh wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. 

They grew up together, their parents being friends and “Co-workers” after all. However, their parents had planed for Josh and her to marry but neither felt that way about each other. That didn't stop their parents persistence, both were prominent families among hunters. To the outside they were the perfect match, together they would be a powerful couple. No matter how each of them felt about it they knew their parents were right. So, out of duty and obedience Josh proposed and Jenna acquiesced but neither were happy about it. 

“Josh!” Came a strong sweet voice. The blonde walking now over to his table with a cup in her hand.

“Jenna! Please have a seat.” Josh responded with a smile. He was genuinely happy to see her, she was his friend after all.

She sat down across from him, eyeing the empty mug in front of her with suspiciously.

“You sure, I'm not interrupting anything?” She said with a raised suggestive brow.

“What?” 

Josh didn't understand until he saw Patrick's empty mug.

“Oh, no...I was...just really.....thirsty!” He said hastily as he brushed the mug aside.

Jenna laughed. 

“You are a terrible liar you know that Josh? Besides, just because we are engaged doesn't mean we can't see other people.”

“I was just thirsty.” Josh tried again but he knew she saw through it though. He didn't want her to know about his meeting with Patrick because it would only raise questions and probably put Tyler in danger.

“Have you ever told your parents that you are... ya know?” Jenna bit her lip as she mulled over her thoughts while raising her eyes back to him.

Josh shook his head.

“No, It wouldn't matter anyway, they would still persist that we get married. What I think, what I feel personally, is never to come before my duty.”

Jenna gave a sad nod. She too knew that. 

“ I wish you could live the life you want. You deserve it Josh, to be happy with the one of your own choosing.”

“So do you!”

“Do you believe it?”

Josh flashed a confused look. “Believe what?”

“That duty should come before our own needs?”

“Sometimes, but some days....some days I have my doubts.” Josh replied thinking of the beautiful brown eyed creature in the woods.

 

Jenna's heart felt heavy, seeing the war in her friends eyes. So, she changed the subject hoping to lighten the mood.

“You dyed your hair again!” She said admiring the blue hues.

“I like it! It suites you!” She added.

Josh moved a hand through his hair awkwardly. Grateful for the subject change.

“Thanks, a friend of mine did it for me!” Josh answered thinking back to he and Halsey's dyeing party a few weeks ago. They both settled for the same hue after fighting over it.

“So, what brings you here to Columbus?” He asked.

Jenna sighed.

“I'm afraid business. My father has called a special meeting with the council at the citadel.”

Josh couldn't help but feel intrigued. The citadel was the main headquarters for hunters. It was a rather large building with a ton of security just outside the city. It housed a lot of secrets, and if Josh were honest, the place really did creep him out. 

“What for?” He asked leaning in a little closer.

Jenna sat her cup down twirling her finger around it's rim. Josh knew it was a nervous habit of hers.

“I'm not sure, but my father has seemed to be somewhere else lately. I've tried to talk to him about it but he just brushes me off and tells me not to worry.” Jenna replied her features no longer holding a smile but a melancholy line. 

“How do you mean?”

“He seems preoccupied and is gone until late into the night sometimes. I've seen quite a few counsel members come by too, at odd hours, including your father Josh.” Jenna said with two worried filled, blue spheres fixed on his brown ones.

Josh was taken back, his brow now furrowed as small lines of worry marked his face. He didn't know what to think but it didn't sound good.

“I've tried my best to listen in but my father's men seem to always be around.”

Jenna's father was the leader of the east coast hunters. He was a very wealthy and powerful man. He owned a very successful security firm that had been in the family for decades. Josh remembered playing with Jenna when they were kids at the extravagant estate. He also remembered the plethora of men that guarded the place. 

“What concerns me the most, is that Dr. Way seems to be at the center of it. I don't know if it's related to them calling a special meeting or not, but it has me worried regardless.”

Josh's eyes blew wide.  
“You mean the worlds leading vampirologist in the hunter's circle, not to mention the award winning geneticist?! That Dr. Way?”

Jenna nodded. “The one and only.”

Josh fell back in his seat utterly baffled. 

“What could they possibly be meeting on so intently and why the special meeting?” 

Jenna shook her head standing up from the table.

“Wouldn't we all like to know.” She said picking up her drink. 

“I have to go, my father's driver is probably wondering what's taking so long, but I'll see you at the institute later. My father thought it would be good for me to drop in for a while.....I think mostly to see you and to keep me occupied while he was in the meeting.”

Josh nodded and smiled.

Jenna said goodbye and left, he waved and replied with a simple “Later!”.

He pulled out his wallet then and paid for his drink or Patrick's considering it was a buy one get one. He liked to believe it was his and not Patrick's he was paying for. Call him petty but he couldn't help but feel a little miffed at the little cheap nerd. 

************************************************************************************************

 

Tyler had cried himself to sleep. He was curled in an awkward position on the floor. Sleep was something he usually avoided at all costs because of the nightmares that ensued when he was retreated inside the dark parts of his mind. However, the events of the day had wore him down. He would normally have fought heavy eyes, but he found himself willingly surrendering to their cumbersome weight. 

And so he dreamed........

It was dark and a heavy fog had settled on the forest floor where Tyler found himself on. He stood to his feet and surveyed the area, confusion spilling upon his features. He wasn't in the cold dark basement he usually found himself in. The habitual shadowy phantom that never ceased to haunt and patronize him was nowhere to be found. He was pleased to say the least, as he started to walk cautiously through the fog lapping about his bare feet. 

It was quiet, no animals scurrying, no birds, not even the wind in the trees could be heard. It seemed he was alone with nothing but the moonlight spilling through the trees to keep him company. It was eerily peaceful he thought as he leisurely walked taking in the scene around him. He remained content like this for a while walking through the alluring beauty but nothing lasts forever.

The further he walked the thicker and more abundant the fog got as it slowly began to encompass his small form. He thought better of it and decided to turn back only to find he couldn't see a way out. He switched his eyes to red, hoping the advanced sight would help only to find it made it worse. Fear began to rise within his shaking frame and he cursed himself and the predicament he found himself in.

He pressed on through the dense fog fumbling about blindly. Suddenly, he could make out a faint voice calling his name. It sounded male, the vibrato warm and soothing. Tyler picked up the pace hoping to find it's source tripping a few times. The voice grew louder with each torrid step. Soon a hand broke through the fog, Tyler reached and a strong warm hand wrapped around his cold feeble one. Tyler closed his eyes as he let himself be pulled forward and out of the consuming fog. 

Soon he found himself wrapped in a stronghold, something delicately caressing his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to find gentle brown ones meeting his, their blue hair glistening in the moonlight. Tyler gasped as he saw it was Josh. 

“What are you...” Tyler began to ask only to have a callused finger press against his lips to hush him. He huffed, he was about to verbally protest but the boys finger glided to his cheek ever so softly with the rest of his hand following. Tyler's breathing picked up as he looked into the boys hypnotic gaze. 

Josh's hand had then cupped his cheek and he couldn't help but lean into it. He closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction before his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. His eyes flew open as his cheeks were painted in a vivid pink. Josh laughed and pulled him in closer with his other hand cupping Tyler's other cheek. 

Tyler was trapped, his face now between two firm hands but he didn't mind. He found himself hopelessly lost in the boy's warm eyes. He soon found himself leaning in towards the boy, his body filled with a dark longing he could only describe as lust. Josh smirked and closed the gap between them as their lips collided steadfastly. 

Tyler's hands moved, flailing about searching for more and more through Josh's hair and down his back. Josh backed him against a tree harshly but it felt so right as he moaned opening his mouth for Josh's tongue to enter. Josh smiled as hot breath met Tyler's face.  
They both moaned as Josh's tongue began to explore more of Tyler and Tyler eagerly explored Josh in return.

They were both breathing hard as they broke the kiss, each flushed with sweat and desire.  
Tyler tugged at the boys shirt and Josh smiled as he accepted pulling his arms up to let the brunette pull it off with ease. 

Tyler ripped the shirt away revealing a glistening chest. He danced his fingers thirstily down the raised muscles in awe. Josh shivered as he did and that only turned him on more. Josh grabbed his wrists and stopped him to tear his shirt off and Tyler helped him eagerly. Soon their bare chests collided as raring lips crashed hotly. 

Josh soon lead him to the forest floor lying Tyler back softly, to met the cool dirt as Josh straddled his needy form. 

“Please!” Tyler begged with a wrecked voice. 

“Shh!” Josh said hushing him.

Josh started to explore his body with kisses as Tyler's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was a moaning mess wanting more and more as Josh started sucking on his neck. Leaving pretty little marks in his mouths hungry wake. He just couldn't take the suspense any longer as the warmth began to move and build creating pressure below.

“Fuck, Josh!” He slurred out begging.

Josh stilled his motion and looked him in the eyes caressing his cheek.

“Shhh, I promise Ty, I'm gonna make you feel better.”

Tyler nodded and swallowed hard.

“Can you be a good boy and let me?”

Tyler nodded wanting nothing more. Josh smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“Stay nice and still for me babe.” He spoke. Tyler obeyed blushing at the pet name. 

Their lips meet but something wasn't right, something felt wrong.Tyler moaned then, but not in pleasure but in pain. Josh broke their lips apart and sat up looking down at him solemnly. 

Tyler felt something warm and sticky on his chest. He looked down and to his horror there was a wooden dagger sticking out of his chest as blood pooled around him. Tyler began to speak but blood seeped from his mouth as Josh shushed him.

“Www...hhh..yyy?” Tyler struggled, slurring the word out.

Josh pulled out the dagger then, Tyler saw blood dripping from it as his vision started to blur. His heart felt tattered and torn as pain pulsated deep within. 

“Because, You're a monster Tyler.” Josh said in a matter of fact tone. 

Tyler began to choke as the blood escaped from his mouth and chest. Josh rubbed his cheek and shushed him once more.

“Shhh, just let go.” Josh said but it sounded muffed and far away from Tyler now as he laid his heavy head on the crimson colored mud. He faded away then as everything went abruptly black. The last thing he saw was the hunter's beautiful brown eyes.

Tyler woke with a start grabbing at his chest with a yelp. His breathing was labored as sweat fell from his forehead. Adrenaline burned his body as he gasped and closed his eyes and focused on trying to calm his erratic breathing. Once it slowed down he started to stand noticing the “problem” in his now too tight jeans. 

“ Shit!” He sighed running shaky fingers through his disheveled locks.

He walked over to the window now seeing the sun was hanging lazily in the sky. He took a deep breath instinctively rubbing himself. He needed to bathe and hopefully rid himself of the uncomfortable “problem.” So, he grabbed a bar of soap from a shelf then jumped out the window and headed to the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's totally normal to dream that your crush stabs you in the heart right?
> 
> Yep, Brendon's the baddie! He just fit the role like a glove idk. Yep, Gerard is a mad scientist. Why not? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! I am adding more characters and ships next chapter, so buckle up guys! Also, I promise you all will learn what Josh finds out from Patrick next chapter. It just didn't fit into this one sorry. Hopefully, this story isn't moving too slow for you all. I just want to build the plot so that when I jump into the thick of it, it will make sense. 
> 
> Fun fact: I have never wrote anything like Tyler's dream sequence before so if it was totally lame and awkward let me know.  
> IDK man (Shrugs) I tried at least?
> 
> As always I care what you think so let me know what you're feeling about this and stuff. ; ) (I will always reply)
> 
> \- Digital Dreamer out <3


	6. The mystery of Tyler Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of Brendon's twisted way of life and Josh meets with Patrick to hear his findings on Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you all so much for the love and support! It means so much to me! Ily Frens <3
> 
> I am so sorry if this chapter is total crap : ( Our house is undergoing major construction (earthquake damage and all that jazz) and it kills my ability to focus when writing. Sorry Frens, cause I feel you guys deserve the best and I try to keep the quality good but (sighs) life happens. : / 
> 
> I will try and clean up this mess as soon as I can though..

Brendon awoke to a pecking sound at one of the windows in his room. He groaned as he rolled over prying his eyes open and shifting them towards the window to find the source. He huffed when he saw it was a squirrel. Correction, "the squirrel" the little vermin bothered him at least once a day. It would peck at the window and stare him down. He swore the thing did it on purpose. “Damn it!” He grumbled lazily swinging his legs out of the bed. His usually perfect hair was sticking straight up and he had blood stained lips.

The insistent pecking continued as he marched over to the window. His eyes shifted to black as he opened the window. He placed a hand out to grab the squirrel, he was going to break it's little neck! Before he could grab it the little vermin dashed away. “Yeah, you better run you little fucker!!” He yelled out the window with raised fists in the air.

There was a knock at his door as he sashayed to the bar in his room. 

“Come in!” He growled pouring himself a glass of bourbon. 

Spencer stepped in, his brow furrowed. 

“Is it that squirrel again?” He asked amused.

Brendon nodded. “I swear when I get my hands on that damn thing I'll crush it's neck and kill it's fucking family too!”

Spencer nodded and walked in further when a scent hit him full on like a ton of bricks.

“It smells like sex and death in here!?” He spoke covering his nose. 

Brendon shrugged and sat back on a black velvet sofa sipping his drink. 

“I can't help it, I get hungry after sex.” Brendon pouted.

Spencer sighed looking over at the bed seeing a corpse of a young man that looked strangely similar to the doe eyed boy in the woods. It made his blood boil at the thought of Brendon's intentions. He hated how hung up Brendon was on the kid.

“I'll go get someone to clean this up.” Spencer spoke moving to leave.

“Wait!” Brendon said standing to pour himself another glass. “I want an update first!” He said sternly.

Spencer was more then willing to make Brendon happy with the news. He had succeeded after all, however, he knew his chances with Brendon would be nearly zero once he had Tyler here. He also knew that not telling him would only lead to his own dusting, so he bit back the urge to lie and decided he'd take his chances with the truth.

“We finally found him in the woods several miles outside of Columbus.” Brendon smiled wide and motioned for Spencer to continue. 

“It appears he has been living out there alone and living off of animal blood judging by his poor coloring.....but....”  
“Go on!” Brendon pushed impatiently.

“He seemed to be protecting a human from us but not just any human, a hunter of the Dun clan.”

Brendon sat his glass down as his smile faded.

“You sure about that Spencer?”

“As sure as I'll ever be. I had to pin Tyler down while Alex went in for the kill on the Dun boy.”

Brendon's jaw clinched in anger so Spencer continued.

“ Before we knew it, that dun boy dusted Alex so Grant took measures into his own hands but your boy Tyler wouldn't have it....so he threw me off of him with some freaky force. His eyes went all red and I thought he was going to kill Grant too until I stepped in and told the kid we were leaving.”

Brendon scoffed and stood up taking his drink with him. He remembered the day vividly when Tyler used that same freaky force on him to escape. It pissed him off at the time, but if he were honest it kinda turned him on even more. 

Spencer tried to read what Brendon was feeling but he was at a loss.

Brendon threw the last of the bourbon down his throat and proceeded to laugh. Spencer just stood there confused surrounded by the vamps eerie laughter.

“I knew he'd be a handful.” Brendon said shaking his head, a smile painted on his face.  
“I can't wait to get him home and train him.” He added.

“I can assemble a team and have them out by nightfall.” Spencer spoke. 

“No.” Brendon answered raising a hand. Spencer figured a simple capture wasn't good enough for Brendon. No, Brendon wanted a well crafted plan, one that didn't lack finesse. He was royalty after all.

“You said the boy Tyler protected was a Dun?” Brendon inquired with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Spencer nodded. “That's right.”

Brendon pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a deep drag and added with an sly grin. “Good, let's start there. I want you to gather all the information you have on the Dun kid, including his name.”

Spencer nodded. “Yes sir.” Spencer turned to leave but Brendon stopped him.

“Oh and Spencer, send Frank up.”

“What about the body?” Spencer asked looking over at the messy corpse.

Brendon smiled taking another drag as he approached the body. 

“Leave it, I have plans.” 

Spencer looked confused but didn't say a word, he just simply nodded and left.

 

************************************************************************************************* 

 

Josh entered the institute with dread, he had never told his friends he was engaged. He knew with Jenna being there it would be hard to hide the truth. He entered the lounge area were he saw Mark and Halsey sitting with Jenna. Halsey was speaking animatedly while Mark and Jenna's faces were flushed red with laughter. Mark was brushing tears away saying “It's true! It's true, you should have seen his face!”

Josh couldn't help but smile seeing his friends elated states. Jenna noticed him then motioning for him to join them. 

“Josh! Your friends were just filling me in on life here in the institute. I gotta say, it sounds like there's never a dull moment.” 

Josh nodded taking a seat. “You could say that again!” 

“You never told us your friend was visiting today!” Halsey said then added. “Or how cool she is.”

“Yeah, well it was a surprise to me.” Josh shrugged

Jenna nodded then. “Yeah, I never thought to tell him I was coming.”

“So, your father is the Greg Black huh?” Mark asked.

“Yep, the one and only.” Jenna answered with a forced smile. She didn't dislike her father, she just didn't like what all came with him being her father.

“Nice rock!” Halsey said grabbing her hand and examining the diamond.

Josh squirmed. Jenna looked down at it and half smiled. “Thank you.”

“So, whose the lucky guy? Is it someone we might know?” Halsey inquired.

Jenna shifted uncomfortably eyeing Josh unsure of what to reply with. Josh's eyes went wide as he began to fidget. Mark noticed then, eyeing Josh with concern.

“You alright Josh?”

Halsey looked over then and her eyes went wide as she looked between Josh and Jenna realization hitting her like a brick. Josh saw the look and decided “to hell with it” knowing that everyone would find out sooner then later given Jenna's high status. 

“Jenna and I are engaged.” Josh said hurriedly, his heart racing as he bit his lip in anticipation of his friends responses. Jenna nodded with an uneasy smile fiddling with the ring.

Halsey's mouth dropped open in shock and confusion.

“I....” Mark began clearing his throat. “I thought you didn't ya know...” Mark leaned in to finish the rest. “swing that way?” Josh gave a guilty nod. “I don't.” 

“Then what the fuck Josh!” Halsey said finally finding her voice again. “I mean no offense Jenna.” She added looking over to the blonde. “None taken.” Jenna responded and Halsey continued. “But Josh, why have you kept this such a secret and well....why?” 

Mark nodded in agreement. “Yeah Josh, I mean whatever makes you happy but....”

Josh sighed and interrupted Mark. “Our parents planned for us to marry long ago, claiming that we were a suitable match for the future leadership of the counsel. We didn't want this.... we are just friends after all but.....” Jenna saw the struggle Josh was having so she finished for him. “We felt it to be our duty for the future of the counsel and for the good of those we protect.”

Mark simply nodded understanding their reasons but not liking it. Halsey however, wasn't gonna not say how she felt about it. “I think politics should be damned and you two should just live your lives as you see fit. We aren't living in medieval times, like who does arranged marriages anymore anyway?” 

Jenna smiled, happy to see Josh had made such good friends. Josh couldn't help but smile as well, Halsey would always say it like it was and was never abashed in doing so. That's what he loved about her, and Mark's understanding meant a lot to him even though he knew Mark didn't agree with it. Josh's phone tinged all of a sudden breaking him from his thoughts. He pulled his phone out to see it was Patrick and went to stand up. 

“Sorry guys, I gotta go....I have a friend I promised I'd meet....I'll see you guys later.” Josh said anxiously seeing their confused faces. 

“Sure?” Jenna said looking at him questionably. Halsey and Mark looked at him with suspicion.

“Didn't you just get back from being somewhere Josh?” Halsey asked. 

“I...I am sorry Hals, but I gotta go like I said I'll see you guys later ok?” 

“Sure.” Halsey said. Jenna and Mark simply nodded. 

Josh sighed and made his way out to his car.

 

************************************************************************************************************

 

Patrick wasn't kidding when he said the place was a hole in the wall. Josh felt he had stepped back in time. The diner was old and outdated, it was like a time capsule of the 1950's. It smelled like stale cigarettes and burgers he thought as he walked further in searching for Patrick. The place was fairly empty save a few old men and a middle-aged couple. 

The jukebox in the corner was playing some obscure fifties song Josh didn't recognize. He saw Patrick sitting in a corner off to himself sipping on a milkshake. Patrick noticed him then and waved him over. Josh took a seat and sighed. “I thought you said six o'clock?”

Patrick shrugged sitting his now empty glass down. “I underestimated my intellectual brilliance so sue me?” 

Josh rolled his eyes playfully. “So, what did you find out?” He said leaning in. 

Patrick looked around then pulled out a folder from his bag. 

“I had to take some not so legal liberties to dig up information on the Joseph kid.” Patrick placed the unopened folder down before them. “I gotta say Josh, this kid has been through hell!” Josh's heart sank but he urged him to continue. “Yeah?”

Patrick eyed Josh questionably. “Look man, you know I'm not one to ask question's but what's your interest in this kid?”

“I wish I could tell you Trick, but I can't.”

Patrick nodded. “Alright man, but if your involved somehow, in some deep shit, you need to tell me or someone.”

Josh shook his head no, Patrick didn't buy it but decided to inquire no further. 

Patrick pulled out a picture and placed it on the table before him. Josh picked it up, it was a school picture no doubt. Tyler had a tan complexion, his eyes a vivid deep brown, were looking straight into the camera wide and tired with heavy dark circles beneath. His hair was cut short on the sides with a messy fluff on the top. His expression was a mixture between exhaustion, sadness and fear. 

Josh trailed his eyes over the image examining the features with great interest, the boy was beautiful, no doubt about it. After an awkwardly long moment of gazing at the photo Josh cleared his throat and looked up at Patrick. Patrick had a knowing smirk on his face which embarrassed and frustrated him. 

“What!?” Josh huffed. 

Patrick snorted. “Nothing.”

Josh glared at him and motioned for Patrick to continue. “Well, what else did you find besides the picture?”

Patrick grazed his hand over the folder and picked it up. “Well, lots really. First I'll go over the basics. Josh nodded with zealous eyes. Patrick sighed. “Well, his full name is Tyler Robert Joseph, he attended Worthington Christian high school, he was a point guard for their basketball team...Patrick spoke as he looked through the file. “Pretty good too from what I read.” 

“How old is he?” Josh asked.

“Well, that's just it, technically he would be twenty years old now, soon to be twenty-one to be exact in a few months, but he disappeared a little over two years ago. He is believed to be dead.”

Josh simply nodded he knew as much, given the kid was a vampire, but he wasn't about to divulge that bit of information to Patrick. “What happened? You said he had been through a lot, so what does a lot entail?”

Patrick leaned in close and Josh followed suite noticing a waitress eyeing them funny.  
“That's where I had to take some not so legal measures.”

Josh's brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I'll start at the beginning and work my way to the point in question. But Josh, there's no going back from this point.”

Josh nodded so Patrick continued. 

“Apparently, the kid had quiet the tough upbringing. His father disappeared a few weeks after he was born and his mother abandoned him when he was only three years old. After that, the kid was bounced from foster home to foster home until he was ten.

A couple by the name of Trent and Natalie Morris adopted him. The Morris's lost their son in an accident and Natalie a few months before had just found out she was infertile due to PCOS, which only added to their grief. Two years later they adopted Tyler and all seemed picture perfect.” 

“So what happened?” Josh interrupted as he sat up in his chair listening intently for Patrick to get to the point. 

“Well, according to the neighbors the Morris's were very strict with the kid. He had to make one-hundred basketball shots before he was allowed to eat dinner. He couldn't have friends over because they demanded the kid make straight A's. He had to attend church three times a week. It was a weird church too, very legalistic. He was only allowed to wear what they considered “conservative” clothes. The list of rules could go on and on.”

“Tough break!” Josh sighed.

“Oh, but that's nothing compared to what happened next.” Patrick said pulling out a few files from the folder. Josh sat attentively.

“Seems the kid made frequent trips to the emergency room with injuries ranging from a fractured wrist to a broken arm, and last but not least a concussion, several broken ribs, and multiple contusions many of which required stitches. A neighbor took him to the hospital when they found the kid passed out in their backyard. Turns out Mr. Morris beat the kid. Trent Morris was arrested after the incident leaving only a broken Mrs. Morris to take care of him. A year later a newly divorced and angry Mr. Morris is let out of jail for “good behavior”. That's when things go south for the kid.” Patrick said laying down a police file. Josh looked through it with confusion. 

“I'm guessing this is what you came by illegally?” He asked.

“Yep. Tyler disappeared shortly after school the week Mr. Morris got out. Several of the staff and teachers who were questioned, said they noticed a strange man hanging around the school the week in question. Morris was under suspicion and questioned, but the police couldn't make a solid case against the bastard. They were for sure he did something to the kid but, no body, no crime right?”

Josh looked over the files in deep thought. “Yeah I guess so..”

Patrick lean in close getting Josh's attention causing him to do the same. 

“This is where it gets weird.”

“What do you mean?”

“A week later, new evidence was conveniently found in the woods a few miles behind the school. A hunting knife belonging to none other then Mr. Morris with Tyler's blood on it. Then, a body was found not far from the weapon but the body was burned beyond recognition. Mr. Morris was put away for a long time. After that, the case was closed and seemingly forgotten.”

Josh swallowed hard, he knew the truth, that it wasn't Tyler's body. Nothing seemed to make sense.

Patrick looked around before he continued. “I did some digging,something just didn't settle right with me, and it seems the citadel had something to do with it.”

Josh's eyes blew wide. “The citadel?”

“Yeah, and the weirdest part is....Tyler's biological father, a Christopher Joseph, was one of the citadel counsel members before he, Mr. Joseph that is, disappeared those many years ago.”

Josh let Patrick's words sink in, none of this made any sense it was all too weird. Why would a council member abruptly leave his wife and newborn baby? Why would his wife a few years later leave Tyler too? 

“None of this makes any sense!?” 

 

Patrick nodded. “Tell me about it! But seriously Josh, what's your angle in all of this?”

“I...I don't know what you mean?” Josh stammered out. 

Patrick shook his head in frustration. "Why are you investigating this kid?" "I'm sorry Trick, but that's something I just can't divulge." Patrick sighed then nodded. “Listen Josh, whoever died two years ago in the woods wasn't Tyler Joseph, and as much of a dick I think his adopted father was, I think he was framed. Which only leaves us one other option, the citadel took great measures to cover something up.”

Josh began to fidget unsure of what to think. “ What makes you believe it wasn't the kid's body they found?” Josh asked.

“Well for starters, why would you take the time to burn the body, but leave the murder weapon with your finger prints and the victims DNA on it? We both know the citadel has some of their own people on the police force. They probably got some young John Doe cadaver and set the scene to cover up whatever the hell really happened.”

 

Patrick paused looking seriously into Josh's eyes. “Whatever this is Josh, and knowing how the citadel works, I'd stay out of it.....Unless you know something about this kid that I don't?”

Josh shook his head. “No..I don't.” Josh lied. Patrick huffed in frustration. “Yeah, whatever Dun.” He gathered the file and handed it over to Josh. “This is yours.” Josh took it. “But, I'm serious Josh, if I were you I'd steer clear. I had to dig deep to get this which can only mean the citadel doesn't want this to see the light of day.” Josh nodded. “I really appreciate it Patrick.”

Patrick stood up from the table to leave. “No prob Dun, but please heed my warning. Whatever really took place then, I have a feeling it's just a small piece of an even greater picture and it's probably not a pretty one.”

Patrick left Josh with his thoughts. The answers only lead to more questions. Josh realized then he had to go see Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end you're a trooper! Please feel free to give me feedback cause it helps tremendously and helps push me to continue writing. Also, if you have any questions concerning this chapter or others ask away : )
> 
> Good news though, next chapter will be all about Josh and Tyler : )
> 
> Thank you my lovely Frens!
> 
> -Digital Dreamer out <3


	7. Important! please read!

I really hate to do this, and I mean REALLY hate to. I know how much it sucks when a story you like pops up (only to not be an update) but, I wanted to give you lovely frens a heads up.  
I am having surgery tomorrow (well technically today) on my hand because of a basketball injury I sustained. :' / (I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little freaked out) Consequently, I won't be updating this week and perhaps the next as well but we'll see. I'll try to write towards a nice long update though (Even if it's me typing with one hand! Ha ha!) Ily guys and hope you all have a lovely rest of the week!

With love,  
\- The Digital Dreamer <3

Also, thank you all so much for your love and support! It means the world to me, like you have no idea : )


	8. heavydirtysoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's a long chapter for you guys all 4,317 words.(well long for me) Typed by one hand I might add. Hopefully it's worth the wait and doesn't suck. : )
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! Attempted suicide mentioned in this chapter. Stay safe frens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back!  
> I first of all, want to give a shout out to smeeders, LonelyAngel, threecheersforMCR, and AddictWithAUnicorn. Your well wishes and encouragement has helped tremendously. I got to read your lovely comments before they took me back for surgery and words can't express how much it meant to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart <3 ily guys!
> 
> It's been really tough and I have honestly been struggling with depression as of late. The surgeon told me I will never have full use in my hand back. It has just about crushed me. Music is my life, I play the piano and write my own stuff, it has been my coping mechanism for years. 
> 
> I am having to undergo physical therapy right now which hurts like hell when you have a bunch of stitches and you're bleeding. I'm not one to give up without a fight though, and my physical therapist is determined to help me.
> 
> With all that said though, I am so thankful for my TOP fam. You guy's are proof that there's still good in this world! ily all! The support this fic has received blows my mind : ) Thank you all for the subscriptions, bookmarks, kudos, and comments : )

Josh's alarm clock sounded, harshly jerking him back to reality. Josh spent a sleepless night after meeting with Patrick. Only getting a couple of hours of rest. He spent a great deal staring at the ceiling with images filling his head of the mysterious boy. His heart ached thinking of all he had been through.

He reached out and hit the alarm on his phone, noticing then a reminder that tomorrow was graduation day. That meant today was the last day of training before the trials in the morning. He placed the phone down with a frustrated groan as he sat up throwing the blankets to the side. He had completely forgotten. 

Once dressed he grabbed his car keys and wallet and made his way out. He knew he needed to be spending his time today training, but that could wait. He needed to see Tyler, and at the moment if he were honest, that's all he really cared about.

He was now on the main level about to leave when he heard the all too familiar voice of his father. Josh internally groaned. 

“Ah, Josh! I was just looking for you.” His father spoke.

Josh turned to face his father only to see he wasn't alone. Mr. Black stood in his usual dominant stance. Josh visibly tensed but forced a smile as he reached out to shake Mr. Blacks hand in greeting. 

“Mr. Black, it's good to see you sir. What brings you to the H.I.T. barracks?” 

Mr. Black wasn't the smiling type. He usually held a rather stoic persona which made him hard to read and slightly intimidating, but so was Josh's father. They were two of the same. 

“Joshua, likewise son. A mixture of business and pleasure I suppose. You have seen my dearest Jenna I hope?”

Josh knew then what this meeting was about so he forced a smile and proceeded to play along. 

“Yes sir, of course I have. We meet each other at the cafe the other day and again that evening actually.” 

Mr. Black seemed pleased, Josh thought. The man's eyes softened at least. 

“Good. Your father and I would like to meet with you after graduation. We have a few important matters to discuss. Until then, it was good to see you Joshua.” Jenna's father soon disappeared down the hall and out the door. His men waiting for him by the door.  
Josh shot his father a slightly confused look which he noticed right away.

“Is there something wrong?” Josh asked half panicked but he held it under wraps. He wondered if maybe the wedding date was going to be made sooner. 

“Josh.” His father sighed. “Nothing is wrong necessarily, we just have a few important matters to discuss is all.”

Josh sighed and nodded. “Alright.” Josh turned to make his way out. 

“Josh.” His father called he paused and turned.

“Yeah?”

“ Flint told me you have been missing your training sessions? Care to explain why?”

-Shit!- Josh thought. He knew his father would know, it didn't come to him as a surprise. However, he'd been so consumed with Tyler,he hadn't given much thought to what he'd say.

“I've been training outside of the barracks lately, I needed to clear my mind....kinda wrap my head around it so to speak.”

It wasn't a lie, Josh had sought out the woods just for that very reason. He just hadn't known it would change his life and cause him to question things he had once believed so strongly in. 

“I see. Well I want you to get with Flint this evening, you may be the top of your class but you are a Dun. You have the responsibility, dare I say duty, to set an example. These are dangerous times Josh, I expect nothing less then perfect from you, especially after that Vadim Lemaire debacle.” 

Josh couldn't help but flinch at that and feel a slight pang of hurt and guilt.

“I gotta go.” Josh replied making his way to leave. 

“I expect to hear that you trained with Flint. No excuses.” His father said sternly. 

Josh paused and replied with a fake smile. “I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

His father nodded and watched him leave. Little did Josh know, his father left to join Mr. Black in his S.U.V. . He slid into the back seat adjacent to Mr. Black and sighed.

“Do you think he's ready?” Mr. Black asked.

“He'll have to be. The threats too high.” 

Mr. Black sighed and pulled out a folder. 

“I spoke with detective Wentz this morning. They found another body. He faxed this over.”

Mr. Dun sighed taking the folder and looking at the image.

“Same M.O. as the others.” He said looking it over.

“I'm afraid so.” 

 

*********************************************************************************************************

Josh needed to see Tyler, and he could only hope he would find him in the woods again.  
So, he pulled up to the familiar “Do not enter” sign and parked. He tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he bit his lip. He knew it was crazy and he couldn't explain why he was so drawn to the brown eyed wonder. 

He sighed thinking back to all the terrible things Patrick found out about Tyler's past. The poor kid didn't deserve the cards he was dealt, and it made his stomach twist to think how harsh of a fate it must be for Tyler to become a vampire.

He sighed a shuddering breath and made his way into the woods pushing aside branches and vines. Once in, he saw just how beautiful the forest was, with it's wildflowers and large trees. The fragrance of honeysuckles and pine trees filled the air and he couldn't help but give a good intake through his nose. The summer heat seemed to intensify the lovely fragrance and he didn't mind one bit. 

After he was about a mile in he decided to call the boys name hoping he was in deep enough. “Tyler!” He called looking around him and continuing his trek forward. “Tyler, it's me Josh, from the other day!” Silence only followed as his heart sank, he was met with an empty forest the beautiful boy nowhere in sight. He called several more times but still nothing.

Josh defeated, turned to leave when suddenly Tyler landed not too far from him with a loud thud. Josh yelped, startled by the boys abrupt appearance. His hand over his racing heart as he breathed a sigh of relief. Tyler just stood before him with a glint of curiosity in his otherwise solemn features. 

Josh pointed up to a tree. “Did you just come down from a tree?” He questioned.

“Yes.” Tyler answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Josh eyed the great distance. “Why were you up there?”

Tyler shrugged. “I like the view.”

Josh simply nodded. Silence fell between them.

 

“Your wound is better.” Tyler spoke in a soft voice eyeing the hunter closely up and down.

Josh swallowed and raised a hand to graze over the closed wound. 

“Yeah.”

An awkward silence fell between them once again.

“Good.” Tyler said breaking the silence and turning to leave.

“Wait!” Josh called, his voice sounding more desperate then he would have liked. Tyler paused but didn't turn to face him.

“I.....please don't leave.”

Tyler closed his eyes and balled his fists, the nightmare still vivid in his mind. He wanted Josh but at the same time he knew it was wrong.

“Why?” Tyler asked his voice strained as he turned to face the hunter his brow furrowed in confusion. “Are...are you here to slay me?”

Josh's heart broke at the boys hurtful words. Tyler's Bambi like eyes wide and laden with fear and doubt. 

“Tyler...” Josh said and sighed shaking his head. “I could never hurt you...I...well, I care about you.” 

Tyler froze unsure of what to think. Josh's eyes were sincere and his pulse never faltered, he was telling the truth, which only filled Tyler with more confusion. Tyler shook his head no, because it couldn't be true. Josh stepped forward cautiously causing Tyler to step back. Josh stilled his motions with a pained look in his eyes.

“Why are you here?” Tyler questioned him.

“You saved my life Tyler and I just couldn't stop thinking about it....” Josh paused biting his lip. “I want to get to know you....I hope in time we could become friends? I know it's crazy, maybe I'm crazy......I'll just go.” Josh said rushed and defeated.

Tyler watched the boy turn to leave something inside of him jumped with urgency. He wanted Josh to stay, so before Josh knew it Tyler appeared in front of him with pleading eyes. 

“Shit, man!” Josh said taken back by the sudden appearance stopping in his tracks.

Tyler looked at him apologetically. “Sorry.....I...I just don't want you to go.” 

Josh smiled, relief flooding his features. “Alright.” Tyler returned the smile baring slightly crooked teeth. Josh's heart fluttered at the sight. Tyler was even more beautiful when he smiled. 

“So,....” Tyler began pivoting nervously on his bare feet. His hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. “you wanna take a walk? I know this forest like the back of my hand and..” Before Tyler could finish Josh eagerly spoke up. “Yeah, I'd like that.” Tyler beamed and nodded his head. “Oh, okay!” Tyler said, awkwardly removing a hand to scratch the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his. Josh beamed in response and bowed dramatically. “Show the way kind sir.” Tyler laughed. It was the most beautiful music Josh had ever heard. It was full and melodious, seeping sweet like honey.

They began their trek walking side by side. Beams of light were spilling through the branches, Josh could hear a stream in the distance as the birds sang. It was so beautiful, so peaceful he figured that's why Tyler hung out here. He couldn't help but notice Tyler's rather tattered clothes and he wondered if just maybe the boy lived here. 

“Tyler?” Josh began. Tyler hummed out a “Yeah?” He was picking at a flower in his hands absentmindedly. 

“Do you live out here? The woods I mean?” 

Tyler sighed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”  
Josh looked over at his small frame with pity, seeing how the boy seemed to shrink with the omission in shame. 

“Alone?” Josh asked. He figured he knew the answer but decided to ask anyway.

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Josh asked feeling bad but he had to know.

Tyler slowed his pace and stopped at a river. Josh followed and they sat at it's edge. Tyler stared out for a while pulling off petal after petal from the purple flower in his hand before responding. 

“Everything I touch, I destroy.” Tyler began brokenly tossing the petals in the water. Watching the now bruised petals float away. He turned to Josh and continued. “You're a hunter, you should know Josh. I'm a monster, a demon, a curse to the living and an aid to the dead.”

Josh's heart began to fill with nothing but a burning desire to hold the boy. To quiet his mind and soothe his heavy soul. Yes, vampires were monsters, they killed without remorse and enjoyed inflicting fear and pain, but Tyler was none of those things. Josh was sure of it, Tyler saved him after all. The boy was meek and soft spoken the kind of person you want to protect and care for. Josh wanted to do just that even if it was crazy.

“Tyler, your right, I am a hunter..” Josh began. Tyler perked up a hint of fear in his Bambi-like eyes. 

“I know what a monster is, I've seen them first hand but you're not one of them.” Tyler shot up two watery orbs, his wide brown eyes meeting Josh's. 

“I'm a fucking vampire Josh! How could you say I'm not a monster!” Tyler spoke with exasperation filling his tone. “I've killed people Josh, …...I'm a murderer!” Tyler added now jolting up with his hands in the air dropping the now skeletal remnants of the flower. Josh looked at the pacing and trembling boy with a new determination. He stood up then facing Tyler with undaunted eyes. He decided then he would make it his mission to make Tyler believe he was far more then what he had become. He was going to help Tyler see himself the way he saw him.

Tyler stilled his pacing, he carded fingers into his hair twisting the brown locks as he fell into a sitting position in front of a tree. He looked tired and defeated as he stared down at the water. Josh stood up and went over to sit by the boy with a sigh. 

“When I look into your eyes Tyler, I don't see a killer...... but what I do see is someone who desperately wants what he feels he can't have.” Tyler sat silent staring blankly at the water, so Josh continued. “You may have been dealt a shitty hand, but I don't believe for a second that your a monster! Monster's don't chose solitude for fear that they may hurt someone again.” Josh carefully reached his hand out then, to gently turn Tyler's face towards himself. Tyler let him but kept his eyes cast downward. Josh sighed rubbing small circles of comfort along the boys jawline. Tyler involuntarily leaned into it, his breath hitching as he did. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” Josh continued. Tyler raised his watery eyes and trained them to Josh's concerned ones. 

“You don't even know me Josh, how can you know what I am?”

Josh smiled. “Call it hunter's intuition.”

Tyler smiled moving away from Josh's warm hand with a blush forming. Josh wouldn't let him go, instead he placed his other hand to keep him there securely. Tyler looked into the hunter's eyes as if searching for something. Josh leaned in close pausing when their faces were only mere inches apart. Tyler could hear the boys heart pounding and if he still had a heartbeat, he knew his would match the fast rhythm. 

Tyler leaned in then, to close the gap between them. Their lips collided soft and with a vigorous desire. Josh leaned in further causing their bodies to mesh together. Tyler's lips were like soft plump pillows and he wanted nothing more then to explore every inch of them. He leaned in further, causing Tyler to lay flush against the forest floor. Josh pulled away then to rearrange himself over Tyler. 

Josh was awe struck, Tyler lay with his eyes half lidded and his lips parted and ready for more of Josh. He was breathing heavily. The sight was borderline obscene and Josh couldn't be more turned on. Josh smiled and leaned in Tyler gladly gave him access to his mouth. Tyler moaned in response and their tongues danced softly against each other. 

Tyler grabbed Josh's back and pushed him closer evoking a grunt from Josh. Josh pulled away to kiss Tyler down his face to his neck. He stopped at the curve where the boys neck met his shoulder and began to suck and bite gently leaving beautiful marks in his wake. Tyler turned into a moaning mess clawing at Josh's back leaving red stripes and drawing little rivulets of blood in his wake.

 

Josh moaned and continued his exploration, until he felt Tyler stiffen beneath him. He pulled away concerned with heavy hot breaths, only to find Tyler with his eyes squeezed shut. His breathing was harsh and in short intervals. Josh placed his hand on Tyler gently caressing his cheek. Tyler's breath hitched in distress and Josh suddenly felt concern for the boy.  
“Tyler? Are you alright?” Tyler simply shook his head no. “What's wrong?” Josh asked, his eyes searching over the boy's rigid frame. Tyler never opening his eyes began to answer. “You...y-you smell so good Josh.” Tyler's voice was strained. 

At first, Josh didn't understand until he felt something warm and wet on his back. His eyes widened at the realization of what Tyler meant. 

Tyler's grip loosened and fell from his back. Josh could see small smears of blood on the boy's hands. He felt guilty then for acting on his desires and putting Tyler and himself in a compromising position. He slowly moved off of Tyler. “Oh, gosh Tyler...I-I am so sorry!” Tyler now had his arms wrapped tightly around himself with a pained expression on his face. He shrank away and curled in on himself, his eyes still closed. “It's okay Josh, I just got carried away. I-I don't want to hurt you!”

Josh fell back into a sitting position in defeat looking at the boy with the utmost concern.  
“Tyler, Tyler please open your eyes. I promise everything is alright.” Tyler avidly shook his head. “No!” Tyler let out. “Why?” Josh questioned. “B-because, if I do you'll see what I truly am Josh.” Josh sighed. “Please?”

Tyler let out a shaky breath and slowly opened his eyes. Josh was taken back, Tyler's usual brown eyes were a deep crimson color and laced with fear. Josh remembered those eyes from the day they met. It freaked him out at first and perhaps it still did, knowing that it wasn't possible, vampires don't have red eyes but, he didn't fear them. 

Tyler lowered his eyes to the ground. “I'm a freak Josh, c-can't you see? I know it's not normal....that vampires d-don't have red eyes.” He stuttered out brokenly. “And I can't even fucking control it!” Tyler's voice raised and it cracked in mid sentence. His crimson eyes were glassy and full, about to spill over.

“What do you mean, you can't control it? What happened?” Josh inquired unsure he wanted the answer. 

Tears now freely fell from the doe eyed wonder as he hiccuped and tried to gather composer. 

“You'll slay me....or..or worse you'll leave me.” Tyler spoke struggling with his speech. He looked at Josh with despair filtering his face, looking like a lost soul in a minefield. Josh placed both hands on the boys shoulders. Rubbing them in soft motions in hopes to soothe him. 

“Listen to me Tyler, there is nothing you could say or do to make me harm you. I promise that on my life. Do you hear me?” 

Tyler hiccuped and swallowed hard. He steadied his breathing as best as he could.

“Why do you care so much?” Tyler asked.

“I don't know, I guess I'm just that kind of guy.” Josh smiled. 

“You'll hate me though, once I tell you.” Tyler said biting his lip. 

Josh shook his head avidly “Never.”

“Ok.” Tyler sighed unsure and began.“ The first time it happened was the day my heart stopped.” Tyler spoke never lifting his eyes from the ground. His voice was shaky and soft. 

“The one who turned me kept prodding for me to feed.” Tyler paused a moment and Josh could see the boy was reliving the memory. His heart ached at the fear and pain riddling his eyes. 

“You know, I never did believe in vampires, hell, I never even watched a movie or read a book.” Tyler scoffed. 

“I didn't know what was happening or why I was hurting so badly. I thought some deluded psychopath kidnapped me and was apart of some sadist, twisted cult. I couldn't think straight and I was so hungry but it felt odd and different. I don't know how long I was there but I just couldn't take it any longer. That's when he came, I thought it was just going to be another offer, another taunt.....but I guess he knew too, that I had reached my limit.” 

Tyler couldn't bear to tell Josh the vivid dreams he had or how he had begun to fantasize about the crimson liquid. Josh knew though, he knew the stages of one whose been turned.

Josh listened, his stomach twisting. He knew what he was about to say.

“He.....he brought a young w-woman down with h-him.” Tyler choked out.  
“He....he slit her wrist.....I swear I never heard her cry....it was like someone had flipped a switch inside my mind. A-all I wanted, all I thought, all I could hear was the blood pumping hard in her veins.” Tears began to fall freely now as Tyler took in a shaky breath. “and I wanted it.....I needed it. The pain arched violently in my body and my vision went red....like...like I was wearing red lenses or something. I tried to fight it I swear but it was like a force of it's own fighting for control. Trying to possess me. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain and hunger consumed my thoughts so I gave in.” 

Josh realized then he too had begun to cry.

“Everything went blurry after that and when I woke up....I was covered in blood hanging over the limp mutilated body of a girl. The taste of iron on my lips......but that was only the first time....there were many more after...It's like I become a different person a-and, and when I'm him....I'm nothing but a monster Josh.” Tyler looked over at the river and started to wipe the tears with a trembling hand as he added in a soft voice barely above a whisper, as if to himself. “A monster.” 

Josh knew he should be frightened, disgusted even, but all he could feel was pity. He knew about blood-lust but this was different. Vampires lose control yes, but they don't become a different entity. 

“Sometimes I wish I could cut him out of me. But that's crazy right, I know it is b-but if I could I would. I hate him.”

Josh shook his head, looking into Tyler's watery eyes that were now their original brown color. 

“I don't think you're crazy Tyler. You're scared and anxious, but not crazy.”

 

Tyler flinched as he brought his hands to his pants to wipe the tears off. He saw bits of Josh's blood, dried in streaks. 

Josh noticed and walked over taking off his own shirt to gently wipe the blood from Tyler's unsteady hands. Tyler jerked away. Josh gave him a stern look.

“Let me help you Tyler.” 

“You need to kill me Josh.” He said with pleading eyes. “I-I need something to kill me.” 

Tyler was almost hysterical. Josh shushed him rubbing the boys hands gently off with his crumpled up shirt. He was dipping it here and there into the river to better clean him. The dried red streaks washing away with the tears. 

Tyler watched almost mesmerized. His breathing evening out into a calm steady rhythm. 

“I tried once you know.” Tyler spoke up.  
“What?” Josh asked concerned.

“I tried to kill myself.” Tyler began pulling up two heavy eyes to look at Josh. He sighed heavily as Josh dried his now clean hands and let go. The loss of contact left Tyler feeling void but he couldn't understand why.

“I had found myself covered in someones blood yet again and I couldn't take it anymore. I remembered hearing something about the sun could kill a vampire so I went to the forest and came to a clearing at the top of a hill. The sun was about to raise as I positioned myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes waiting for the rays to burn me away. The sun rose and spilled it's warmth over my body but nothing happened. No one told me that it was a stupid legend, that the sun only weakens vampires and doesn't kill them.....I-I stayed there and cried..... until I couldn't anymore..” 

Josh wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

“What happened then?”

Tyler faintly smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

“Dallon happened. He found me, I don't know how, but he took me in to live with him and his clan. He taught me a lot about the clean lifestyle, how vampires can live off the blood of animals. He showed which ones held the highest levels of plasma, which is what we crave the most. I remember feeling safe and finally for the first time in my life I had a family.”

Josh's heart sank remembering what he had learned from Patrick about Tyler's past.

“Where are they now?” Josh asked.

Tyler flinched and stiffened. 

Josh sighed thinking he shouldn't have said anything. 

“I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have pried.”

“It's fine, I just...I don't know, I messed it up and perhaps it's better that it stays that way.”  
Tyler shrugged. 

“Well..” Josh began with a smile. “You got me now Tyler, and I'm not going anywhere.”

Just as Tyler was going to protest Josh added.

“No ifs, ands, or buts about it.”

Tyler giggled as his face lit up with a smile baring his slightly crooked teeth.

“Gosh, that kid was beautiful!” Josh thought. The sight made him smile wide in delight causing his eyes to crinkle in a mess of pure bliss. At that moment, Josh knew, he knew that no matter what, he was going to protect that boy with his life. Yeah, perhaps it's a bit cliché or cheesy but he didn't give a damn. Against all odds, Tyler for the first time felt a little spark of hope. It was foreign and strange but it felt good and if he could he'd fan the flames and let it consume him.

Little did they know what the world cruelly had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you <3


	9. Let's kill tonight! Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is broken into two parts and I hope to have the second part up by next week. (If I can) : ) It will involve more of the characters I have been slowing adding and will be quite the trip.
> 
> Part one: Tyler and Josh get to know each other and Josh comes face to face with the citadel! Dun...dun...dun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey frens, sorry for the forever long wait. I finally got all the stitches out last week but still have to wear a weird contraption on my hand. Physical therapy has been rough, really rough and the pain has made it difficult to concentrate on writing. Not to mention, typing with one hand. : | So, I apologize in advance if this chapter completely sucks. (Sorry) :' ( You guy's deserve better.
> 
> Thank you all though from the bottom of my heart for all the love and support you give! It blows my mind that anyone would want to read my work. Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and sweet comments! ily guys! <3

Tyler sat in between Josh's legs leaning comfortably against his chest, running gentle circles along Josh's arm tracing the colorful tattoo. Josh's back was firmly pressed against a tree as he lazily carded his fingers in the soft cluster of Tyler's hair. The two sat in comfortable silence enjoying each others presence. 

The brunettes brow furrowed suddenly as he asked. 

“Josh?”

Josh hummed as he continued to play with the boys hair.

“How old are you?” Tyler asked turning slightly to place two curious eyes upon the hunter. Josh now shifted his hand to cup Tyler's shoulder.

“I recently turned twenty-four back in June. Why?” 

Tyler shrugged. 

“I was just thinking that I don't know much about you and..... I'd like to.”

Tyler started to fiddle with his hands awkwardly unsure if it was okay or not to ask. Josh noticed the boys discomfort and smiled at him reassuringly. 

“What would you like to know? I'll tell you anything.” 

Tyler smiled wide and relaxed a little. 

“Really?”

Josh laughed.

“Yeah, really! I'm an open book.”

“Okay.” Tyler began biting at his lip in thought. He decided to start with the most basic one first. 

“Um...What's your favorite color?”

Josh smiled as he raked his fingers through his blue hair. 

“Currently blue.”

Tyler laughed.

“Why do you dye your hair?”

Josh shrugged.

“At first, it was just a form of teenage rebellion. My parents have always been strict but, soon it just.... I don't know, became something I do merely for personal enjoyment.” 

Tyler hummed in response. 

“Well, I like it!”

Josh smiled. 

“Thanks!”

Tyler then continued his tracing of Josh's tattoo. He was seemingly mesmerized by the trees detail and color. Josh noticed and smiled down at him.

“Whatcha thinking?”

Tyler returned the smile but his gaze never left the tree. 

“I just....I really like your tattoo. Trees are like...I don't know a safe haven to me.”

Josh laughed.

“Figures since you live among them. I like them a lot too, they have a sense of peace to me, so I get it.”

Tyler smiled. “What does it mean?”

“I'll tell you what..” Josh began, Tyler looked up at him and nodded expectantly. “if you agree to us hanging out more, then I just might tell you. Deal?”

“Deal.” Tyler laughed then jumped up suddenly with an excitement in his eyes. It kinda startled Josh at first but he soon began to stand as well.

“What is it?” Josh asked bemused. 

Tyler locked eyes with him and had a wide toothy grin. 

“I want to show you something Josh.”  
“Okay?” Josh replied looking at the boy with curious and eager eyes.

Tyler smiled and took Josh's hand in his.

“Is this okay?” Tyler asked with his brow upturning in concern.

Josh smiled and gently squeezed Tyler's hand in response.

“Totally!”

They walked for about a mile with Josh asking every now and then where they were going. He trusted Tyler probably more then he should but, the curiosity got the better of him. Tyler would simply smile or laugh assuring Josh that they were almost there and as he promised they shortly arrived. 

“Alright, here we are.” Tyler spoke releasing his grip on Josh's hand. 

Josh furrowed his brow looking around him in confusion. They were now deep in the forest standing in front of a very large tree. It was beautiful but he couldn't quite figure out why Tyler brought him there.

“Tyler, where are we?” He asked turning to see Tyler with a thoughtful smile upon his face.

Tyler sighed and let out a soft giggle. He responded almost bashfully pointing to the top of the tree before them.

“My home.”

Josh followed Tyler's gaze to see a tree house built at the very top of the tree. It was simple and wrapped around the trunk. If Tyler hadn't have pointed it out he would have never known it was there. It was quite camouflaged by the branches, moss and a few vines.

“You live up there?” Josh asked a bit awe struck.

Tyler smiled. 

“Yeah, I mean it's not much but I-I wanted to show you.” 

Josh craned his head back to see it. It was up so high.

“How do you even get up there?” He asked before realizing that Tyler was in fact a vampire. 

Tyler laughed and looked to Josh.

“Do you want to go up?”

Josh pursed his lips in thought. Heights scared the crap out of him. Tyler seemed to notice his apprehension. 

“I don't know Tyler, I mean how the hell am I supposed to even get up there?” He asked concerned. Tyler couldn't help but laugh. He turned to face Josh.

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

Josh looked up one last time before looking Tyler in the eyes. He let out a shaky sigh and replied.

“I guess?” It sounded more like a question but Tyler could tell he was a little anxious by the fast pace of his heart. It was good enough for him though, as he smiled and took Josh's hand in his. 

“If it helps.” Tyler began as he began to reach down. “You can close your eyes.” 

Josh's eyes widened. What did Tyler have in mind? Before he could protest Tyler lifted Josh bridle style and jumped. Josh let out a girly sounding yelp as he held onto Tyler for dear life and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it they landed with a soft thud. Josh's body was rigid, his knuckles white as he held tightly onto Tyler. His face was buried into Tyler's shoulder with his eyes closed. 

“Josh?” Tyler asked slightly amused. 

Josh let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and responded.

“Yeah Tyler?” His body still curled in and eyes closed. Tyler couldn't help but laugh at the hunters fear. Because really, heights? 

“You can let go of me now, besides I think I'm starting to lose feeling in my limbs from the death grip you got on me.”

Josh's face heated with embarrassment as he let go and Tyler sat him down. 

“Oh..uh..y-yeah..sorry about that.”

“It's okay. You don't like heights do you?”

Josh laughed. “What gave me away?”

Tyler smiled and teased. “Oh, I don't know...maybe the girly squeal?” 

Josh playfully shoved Tyler in the shoulder earning a laugh from the doe eyed boy.

“Oh, shut up!” Josh said laughing.

Once the laughter died down Josh began to take in his surroundings. The tree house was surprisingly larger then he initially thought. It was simple and had all the basics like a table, chairs, cabinet and bed. Josh shook his head in disbelief that someone would live like this. It reminded him of the tree house he had as a child. It was fun to play in, but he'd never live in it. However, he had to admit that Tyler at least tried to make it as homey as possible. 

Tyler grabbed Josh's hand once again, leading him to the far end, up to a large window. 

“I wanted you to see this!” Tyler said fervently. 

Josh followed, a torrid curiosity tugging at his senses. He was soon met with a breathtaking view unlike any he had seen before. They were up high teetering on the tops of the surrounding trees. The sun shining through their leaves of varied greens bearing their veins intricate designs. Beyond he could see in the distance, golden fields and green pastures as the sun shown in a cloudless blue sky. The haze of coming autumn, filtered the light. It was breathtaking.

“Tyler, this is incredible!” Josh spoke at a loss for words. Tyler let out a soft chuckle a blush forming against his will.

“I figured you'd like it!” Tyler hummed out.

******************************************************************

 

The two sat on the large window seat and chatted for hours just enjoying each others company. Tyler made sure to feed Josh, giving him nuts and berries as well as water which Josh was thankful for. Tyler nibbled on the berries which surprised Josh. He didn't know vampires ate actual food. 

Tyler shrugged. “It doesn't satiate the hunger, I merely eat it for pleasure really.”

Josh nodded and simply hummed, realizing then just how much he still has to learn. 

It was early evening the sun in the early stages of it's descent. Silence fell between them as the watched the sky. Tyler could just make out the outline of the moon. The white ring tracing the large round sphere.

“Looks like a full moon tonight.” Tyler said pointing towards the white orb. 

Josh nodded. “Yeah.”

Tyler's eyes suddenly widened with what looked like realization. Josh noticed and asked.

“Tyler, are you okay?”

Tyler nodded and swallowed hard.

“Josh,..” He began hesitantly. 

Josh nodded urging him on.

“Are...well, you know how vampires exist and all.” 

Josh laughed. “Yeah?”

Tyler began to fidget. “Well,...does that mean that like werewolves exist as well?”

Josh nodded. “Yeah, they exist.” 

Tyler's eyes widened into two large saucers.

“Do you like um.....” Tyler began but Josh finished. 

“Hunt them?” Tyler nodded eyes still wide. 

“No, a different group of hunters does that.” 

 

“How long have you known about vampires Josh?”

“Since I was eighteen. My parents kept it from me until I was of age. It freaked me out and I thought my parents had lost it. It wasn't until my father took me on a hunt that I saw they were telling me the truth. He had me stay in the van with a hunter to keep me safe but I saw everything from the window.” Josh shuddered at the thought. “Needless to say, I had nightmares for weeks. Not long after I graduated, my parents sent me to the H.I.T. barracks for education and training.” 

Tyler couldn't help but feel bad for Josh, realizing now that he didn't ask for the card he was dealt too. They may have been on opposite sides but they seemed to be in the same boat. Each receiving what they didn't ask for and each searching for a way to get through it.

“Do you have anymore questions?” Josh asked willing to answer whatever Tyler wanted or needed to know.

Tyler nodded biting his lip, and proceeded to ask more. He crossed his legs and leaned in with curious eyes, resting his chin on both his hands. Josh had to admit Tyler looked absolutely adorable and he couldn't help but smile.

“What about other supernaturals? How many different ones are there besides vampires and werewolves?”

Josh couldn't help but laugh.

Tyler cocked his head to the side with furrowed eyebrows.

“What?” He questioned.

“It's just......(Josh laughed) I never thought I'd have to teach a vampire about the supernatural.” 

Tyler seemed to think it over and couldn't help but laugh too.

“Well Josh, I do have an excuse ya know?”

Josh nodded. “True. Still you gotta admit the concept of it is a bit funny.” 

Tyler smiled. “Yeah, I see what you mean.”

The two began to laugh as they thought about it and just the whole situation. Tyler was laughing so hard that he fell onto Josh's shoulder. 

Once the laughter died down, Josh looked down to see Tyler still resting his head on his shoulder. Tyler noticed Josh shifting and looked up to see Josh looking him over. Josh swallowed as Tyler shifted his body to face him better. 

The two sat in silence looking at one another. It was then that Tyler leaned in and upon him hearing Josh's heart beat faster he smiled and cupped his cheek. Josh however, didn't waste time as he closed the gap wanting nothing more.

Just as the kiss began to get heated Josh's phone dinged repeatedly. He groaned out in frustration pulling back to grab his phone and shut off the insistent noise. 

Tyler's heavy hot breath brushing against his skin caused below to twitch in interest. Josh immediately flushed.“Damn you Tyler!” He thought as he pulled away further to look at his phone. He saw then it was a reminder of his training session with Flint. 

“Damn it!”

Tyler looked over at him concerned.

“What's wrong?” Tyler asked.

Josh sighed. “I gotta go, I have to meet with my teacher this evening and my father will be pissed if I miss.” 

Tyler looked disappointed but understood. Josh lived in the real world after all. He knew he had responsibilities. 

“That's okay, I understand.”

“I'm sorry Tyler, I wish I could have stayed longer.” 

Tyler smiled and stood up. “There's always next time.” 

Josh smiled as well. “Yeah, always.” He replied giving a peck on Tyler's cheek. 

“So, um...how do I get out of here?” Josh said looking down at the long drop. It made him dizzy just thinking about it. Tyler laughed and took his hand. 

“Close your eyes and hold on!” Josh groaned. 

***************************************************************************

 

Training with Flint just about killed him. Josh's muscles protested at any sudden movement. He figured a hot shower and some much needed shut eye would be just the thing the quell the ache.

Josh soon fell onto his bed, the hot shower doing the trick to ease his muscles. He sighed deep and long releasing the day's stress from his lungs. His eyes were heavy with sleep and he didn't fight it as his lids dropped and closed blocking out the world around him. 

He welcomed the darkness that enveloped him like a cozy blanket. His last thought before he fell into blissful unconsciousness was of Tyler and how he couldn't wait to see him again.

An hour passed by, as Josh was dead to the world and lost in another with Tyler. It was peaceful and perfect. The very definition of a dream as he walked with Tyler in the forest hand in hand. However, it was just that, a dream and as much as Josh protested, it was short.

One minute he and Tyler were walking and talking, and the next a bright light shown down upon them. Like two ants under a magnifying glass with the sun burning through. He saw Tyler cry out, Josh quickly embraced him, trying to block out the harsh rays that were weakening Tyler. Two wide doe like eyes muddled with tears looked up at him before the boy abruptly went limp. His eyes now closed with a pained look on his face.

Josh looked back with anger trying to find the source of the harsh light. It was too precise to be the sun. To his dismay, his father stepped out from the blinding light. A disapproving look spread across his features. Before Josh could grab Tyler to protect him he saw a couple of hunters including Flint grab Tyler yanking him up harshly. 

“No! Stop!” Josh cried in desperation. 

Tyler was limp and weak his eyes barely open, just small slits in his porcelain sea. Flint was cuffing his arms and feet while the other two held him up. Tyler didn't protest, he was too weak and barely lucid to even know what the hell was going on. Josh lurched forward to stop them only to have his father grip his arms from behind pulling him back.

“No, Josh.” He called. 

Josh turned to face his father fear now turning to anger. 

“Let him go or I swear..!” Josh began but his father cut him off.

“Tyler is not who you think he is Josh!” His father said, now holding Josh back from Tyler. 

Josh looked back at Tyler his eyes now widening with fear as he saw Flint pull out a syringe filled with a bluish liquid.

Josh pulled as best as he could trying to break from his father's unusually strong grasp. 

“I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO!” Josh yelled out but he was too late. He saw Flint plunge the needle into Tyler's neck filling his weakened body. Tyler let out a horrific scream and suddenly Josh saw nothing but a bright light. Harshly intruding his eyes, he could faintly make out his name being called.

Before Josh knew it, he jumped up from his bed soaked in sweat. He saw then a flashlight shining in his eyes and brought up his hand to block out the light.

“What the hell?” He asked. 

The light was brought down revealing Flint standing over his bed. 

“Shit Flint! What are you doing in my bedroom?” Josh asked looking over to see the time on his phone the glowing numbers read 12:36 a.m. “And at nearly one in the morning?” He added slightly pissed.

Flint simply shrugged. “Sorry kid, welcome to the trials.”

“What?” Josh asked wiping the sleep from his tired eyes. 

Flint tossed him some clothes. 

“Get your ass out of bed and meet me downstairs.” Flint spoke in matter of fact tone and left. Josh caught the clothes, utter confusion lacing his features. Obviously, he hadn't been through the trials before. In fact, no one who had been through them ever talked about it. Josh felt a sudden tightness in his chest as he got up to get dressed. He didn't know what to expect and the unknown settled about him like a thick ominous fog. The nightmare not helping his anxious mood. He was awake now.

Once he had made it down stairs he found he wasn't alone in the peculiar situation. Mark stood with his arms tensely crossed over his upper body as if he were cold. Halsey stood pivoting her feet while anxiously chewing on her bottom lip. The rest of their fellow classmates standing around just as lost. Josh sighed and went to stand by his friends. 

“Do you know what the fuck is going on?” Halsey whispered to Josh, hiding her fear behind her frustration. Mark leaned in and looked at Josh expectantly. Josh simply shrugged. 

“I'm just as lost as the next person.” He replied.

Flint cleared his throat causing all wary eyes to fall on him. A group of the H.I.T. Leaders stood behind him dressed in mission gear. This didn't settle well with Josh as his stomach did a back flip and then some. 

“Alright, I am sure you all are wondering what this is about. Tonight is the night we separate the hunters from the gatherers. As you all know, not everyone is cut out to be a hunter which means some of you will be gatherers. This means some of you do not qualify for field work and will be placed in various other jobs including the armory, tech support, and so on. You will each be given a task once we reach our destination and will be given until dawn to complete it.” Flint paused as if to gauge their reaction. “Any questions?” He asked. 

Halsey nodded. “Yes. Where are we going?”

“The citadel.”

Halsey nodded and Josh's heart began to pound. Something about that place gave him the creeps. He hadn't been there since he was a child, though at the time his parents were keeping the existence of the supernatural a secret from him. 

Soon they were all loaded up in the black S.U.V.'S and on their way out of the city. It was an hours drive. Josh tried his best to settle his nerves. 

“I don't get it.” Mark suddenly spoke gaining Josh and Halsey's attention. 

“I thought the trials involved sparing and marksmanship and possibly a written test or some shit. I never could have dreamed it involved us being rudely woken up in the middle of the night to do what!? Go on some mystery tour through the countryside to the reclusive citadel, to sift out the “Hunter's” from the “Gatherer's”. This is shit and I am totally going to fail!”

Both Josh and Halsey stared at Mark with shock. Mark never had meltdowns.

“Well..” Halsey began. “That was new.”

Mark gave her a look of utter frustration. 

“No, I mean it's good ya know, to see you let off steam. It proves your human after all.” Halsey added. Josh simply nodded in agreement.

“Yeah man, I mean we are all a little freaked out right now, so getting it out should actually prove to be cathartic for you.”

Mark just sulked. “This sucks!” 

**************************************************************

 

Silence fell once again. After what felt like forever Josh saw the citadel come into view. A rather large and ominous building situated far off from civilization. It looked far more daunting in the dark then in the day, though that was saying much. 

Soon the vehicle came to a stop and they all stepped out awaiting orders. Josh saw his other classmates being lead into the main building soon Halsey and Mark followed. Josh stepped forward only to have a hand placed on his shoulder to halt him. He turned around confused to see Flint as the culprit.

“What's going on Flint?” He asked slightly exasperated.

“Your trial is elsewhere Josh, follow me.”

Josh followed him down a side walk that lead to a pathway to the back of the building. The path soon forked one going right the other left. Flint turned right and Josh followed suit. It was then that Josh realized the other building. Flint typed in a code into the door and stepped in. They were met with a small white sterile room with cameras everywhere. A woman with a lab coat and a few guards greeted them. She had pearly white teeth and black hair securely pulled into a ponytail. She eyed Josh up and down with a smile.

“You must be Joshua Dun? Welcome to the citadel. Are you ready to get started?” Her voice was somewhat robotic with a forced sounding cheerfulness. She gave Josh the creeps.

“I don't know.” He responded. “I'm not sure why I am here.”

The woman gave Flint a somewhat disapproving look.

“Why the trial of course.” She said walking towards a large metal door and scanning her key card. “Come on Mr.Dun, we don't have all night.” She called behind her. Josh gave Flint a confused look. Flint simply nodded and urged him on. The guards following behind.

It was a long sterile white corridor that seemed to go on forever. Josh felt uneasy and on edge. The further they went the faster his heart pounded in his chest as if begging for release, Josh didn't blame it one bit. 

When they finally came to a halt it was at an elevator. They soon stepped in and Josh saw her press a basement level. The descent caused a sick feeling to sink deep into his bones weighing him down. Sweat began to seep from his furrowed brow and his chest felt tight. Soon the door opened revealing another corridor. The further they walked the more Josh's feet felt like lead.

They finally stopped in front of a large metal door with guards and cameras on either side. Josh could hear a faint hissing sound omitting from behind the door. 

“What's...What's in there?” Josh asked pointing at the door like it was on fire. 

Flint stepped forward handing Josh a crossbow. “Your trial Josh.” He responded. The woman stood bored and impatient. 

“What!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you <3


	10. DON''T WORRY:UPDATE

This has not been abandoned and will NEVER BE! I am so sorry it's been forever...My life has had some crazy stuff thrown at it. Please forgive the absence : ( This story means so much to me and I want to get it right. Ya know? I won't give a date as to when it will be updated because I don't want to let you all down. I will say that it is coming! I appreciate each and everyone of you!   
ILY GUYS <3

Also, over a thousand hits! Mind blown! Thank you all! <3 The Digital Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my frens! <3 Let me know what you think.


End file.
